Accidents Happen
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: This is just a funny romantic story about how an innocent screw up can have the best results. This story has a pairing of scouts and generals and Endymion and Serenity. Enjoy! Review!
1. Default Chapter

Accidents Happen

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Author's Notes: This is just a funny romantic story about how a simply innocent screw up can have the best results. So enjoy…

Chapter 1

"So tell me again why exactly are we here at this ungodly hour of the night" Princess Serenity mumbled as she and four of her closest friends entered the old abandoned library of the west wing in the moon palace.

"I've told you a hundred times, your powers are stronger at night when we are in full view of the Earth…"

"And, what does that have to do with me?" the sleepy lightening goddess mumbled while trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. The brunette had been in the middle of a particularly good dream that involved a very handsome man with a frightening resemblance to her ex-boyfriend.

"Well it's time for Serena's magic lesson but the spell I'm looking for happens to be cleverly concealed in one of the many volumes strategically placed in a locate that has eluted me for some time now. Since this is strictly unacceptable that Serena be deprived the use of her magical ability do to my insufficient working in this matter I thought it best-"

"Ami," the priestess of fire whined "it's 2:30 in the morning if you want meatball brains to have more in-o-fish-what's it we'll get it for you later."

"Raye's right Ames, I need my beauty sleep, come on guys help me get Serena back to bed," turning around to help her leader carry the moon princess back to her chambers Lita allowed Raye and Mina put the petite sleeping beauty on her back. Once Lita turned around however she quickly dropped Serena and let out a scream at the goop faced monster before her.

"What the HELL are you wearing on your face, Mina," Lita demanded still holding her heart.

"It's called a facial" She spoke with annoyance dripping off every word.

"Well warn someone before you start walking around with the face that looks like Raye melted off." Lita demanded indignantly, "Damn it you scared twelve years out of my life with that look."

"It's not that bad" Mina shot back.

"It is by candle light," Raye declared with a giggle.

"I don't care if she looks like my dead aunt fanny, Lita, just don't drop in my sleep." Serena demanded as she removed herself from the cold floor while dusting off her simple white form fitting night gown,.

"Guys I think I've found the book with the spell," the blue haired Ami shouted in joy, "And you don't have an Aunt Fanny, Serena."

The other occupants in the room groaned at Ami's inability to understand jokes; at the age of five she could read at a scholarly level age 19 and could take a joke.

Ami skimmed thought the book as they made their way bake to their rooms. Serena and Mina managed to lean on each other with enough balance to wake while Lita and Raye stood on either side of Ami.

"Let's see…" she thought aloud. "If I'm reading this correctly, and I would like to think that I am it says…step one point at object" she balanced the book in one hand and used the other to point directly in front of her as if testing the steps to see if she could accomplish each task. "Call out the words, _Amon Baruch Hinotetori en tu Hannah voy a _." Ami looked around the text to see what word was meant to fill the blank but when none was found she looked to the sky as if searching for the answer. She smiled at the familiar blue orb hanging amongst the stars. "Earth" she whispered. Closing the book she looked up in time to see her leader and princess disappear wrapped in a blue light.

"Ami" the amazon brunet muttered uneasily "where did Mina and Serena go?"

"I…I don't know."

"Mina where are we?" All trace of sleep gone from the young princess's voice as she observed her new surroundings.

"Not a clue, I'd say Jupiter but I've never seen flowers like this on Jupiter." The blond stared mesmerized by its soft red petal's as she felt their velvety texture. "We seem to be in a garden of some kind."

"Hey, I think I see a building through the trees, but it's hard to tell. It's to dark out here. We can certainly rule out this place being Mercury."

"How so" Mina asked making her way towards the building with Serena in toe.

"Lack of intelligent life." Mina giggled as her princess continued to complain. "If anyone on this planet had any sense they'd put up some light's around here."

With much difficulty, they managed to stumble through the dense part of the garden coming up to a clearing. Before them stood an enormous palace with guards posted outside large double doors, and a fountain placed in the middle of it all. The palace itself was made out of stone, which was unheard of for the two foreigners, but the inside seemed to have it. The palace seemed to be one floor and about half the size of the Moon Kingdom's own palace.

"Not bad," Mina commented off-handishly. Usagi simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Damien you have better come out right now or I'll-!"

The two turned around to see an elderly plump woman bouncing toward them. She seemed to be a bit on the angry side waving her hands around and calling for this Damien person. As she got closer they themselves began to look for this missing person as the older person continued to shout.

"Mina" Serena whisper, "look over there." She pointed to a small bundle curled up against a cherry blossom tree. "I think that's it." Mina nodded walking over to the older lady and calling her attention while Serena picked up the small boy wrapped in a red cap that looked to be ten sizes to big for him.

"Well thank you very much, but you don't have to carry him. I'll just wake him."

"It's not a problem, Miss just tell me where his bed is and we'll put him to bed" Serena interjected as she brushed the boys hair out of his eyes. "He looks so cute, I wouldn't want to wake him."

At the older woman's questioning glance Mina assured her, "She loves children, that's all."

"Oh, alright but just what are you two ladies doing out at this time? I would think that two princesses such as yourselves would want to rest up before the competition."

Usagi and Mina turned to each other and blinked. "Competition?" Mina asked uncertainly.

"Well yes" the older woman continued as she led them through the main hall and up the stairs. "You must be more of the late arrivals, my name is Sara retired nanny to the first Prince of Earth and unofficial to the four Generals of Earth and current nanny to the second Prince of Earth Damien, the little buddle your holding miss…"

"Oh forgive our rudeness, I am Mina and this is Princess Serenity" both curtsied much to the disbelief of the older women.

"Well you're not like any Princess I've ever meet. Must say never had anyone curtsy to me before. Are you two sister?"

"Yes we are," Serena answered naturally, and to her it was true she had been raised with the scouts and to her they couldn't be anything less than family.

"Ah, here we are." They stood before golden double doors which the brunet nanny promptly open. The room was drenched in green, gold, and other complimentary colors to the first two. It was also rather large for such a small child. Sara led them though the sitting room, which had double doors on either side, she led them through the one on the left. It was a simple room with a huge blue bed in the center with the drapes drawn back.

Serenity made her way up to the bed as Mina pulled back the comforter. The silver haired princess gently but the prince down before pulling the covers around him, lovingly she placed a kiss upon his brow. "Goddess give him the sweetest of sweet dreams." She whispered before stepping aside and removing his shoes.

"Indeed," Sara thought aloud "not like any princess I've ever seen."

Mina just giggled, "She's always been great with children."

"And what of yourself miss," Sara asked as they all exited the room.

"I'm more of a take charge, battle plan ready, leader type."

"You're not just that" Serena interjected as they turned the corner. "Don't listen to her Miss Sara, she's just as good with children as I am."

"I'm sure she is, now this is where I leave you ladies," the brunet had stopped before a white set of double doors. "Behind these doors is a waiting room and two adjoining rooms for you two ladies. I'll be back some time around seven to get your dresses and have them cleaned."

I'm sure that we can find the coach you arrived in and have your bags brought in here by tomorrow morning. Breakfast will be promptly at 10:00 so don't be late." Both girls smiled at the older women before offering there good night and thank you.

"Good night, dearys" Sara called as she disappeared down the hall they had just come from.

"Can you believe it?" Mina squealed in delight, not able to hide the grin that spread across her face. "Are we blessed or what?"

"What are you talking about I am Princess Serenity of the MOON on foreign soil with out the permission of the ruling body. And, you, your not even from the moon, Venusian. This has inter-galactic incident written all over it!" Serenity seethed in a hushed tone.

"What are you talking about" Mina asked in a relaxed tone as Serena followed her into one of the adjoining rooms to plop herself on the bed. "No one knows who we are and with any luck Ami will have us out of her before breakfast tomorrow."

"And, what if she doesn't," Serena argued "Earth isn't part of the Alliance because it was there choice, I don't think they'll take lightly to finding a couple of members in there midst. Besides, even if they don't find us I don't like lying."

"You're not lying, you just fibbed to Sara a little."

"Yeah well that Prince Damien might have heard us too, I'm not entirely sure the child wasn't faking sleep it to avoid scolding." Serena interjected

"It doesn't matter, you didn't really lye, and technically you are a visiting royal." Mina soothes propping herself up on her elbows to see her princess pacing.

"If you ask me, _Princess_ Mina you're enjoying this far to much."

"Fine, we'll stay here until morning than after breakfast we'll come clean to the royal family and just ask them to…borrow their communications system to contact home and if they don't have one that can do that will just use there library to look up the spell Ami used to send us here and if that doesn't work we'll have to wait for the others to come find us."

"First of all Earth's technology isn't half as advanced as the other planets because only Mercury is and-"

"-everyone else is because Mercury shared there information with the members of the Alliance." Mina finished.

"Magic wise I haven't got a clue and I'm a little nervous about going straight to the royal family."

"Alright then you come up with something genius."

"Will wait for the others to come get us and until than we'll use the royal library to find anything that can get us home quicker, I can't rely on my magic because I don't even know how to teleport but I can hide the crest on my forehead and the silver hair. I'm just glad I skipped out on my hair cut last week or my bangs might not have been long enough to hide it and it was to dark to make out my hair color. She probably thought it was a really light blond."

"Alright, that works for now and we'll just get cloths from the spare we carry in our space packets. Speaking of you do have your locket right." Mina concluded.

"Always in there and you've got your transformation wand right" at Mina's nod she continued, "anything goes wrong just say we're diplomats trying to reform broken bonds. It's as far from the truth as I'm willing to get and who knows we might make a couple of friends anyway. Alright, let's get to bed. Good night._" _Serena called as she made her way to the other room.

"Endymion, your guests are waiting," Kunzite stated in a calm voice.

Prince Endymion of Earth clenched his hands, trying to keep his anger in check, at least for his little brothers sake because he was in the room and nana would be upset if Damien learned another bad word. He already knew far more about women than he should for hanging around Jadeite. He clenched his jaw, body tense, and then slammed his hand down onto his oak wood desk. "To hell with them!" He turned from the mirror to face his four generals. "Let's take a trip for a couple of days."

Kunzite had to refrain from showing any hint of amusement at his friend's words, let alone his actions. "Your mother would beat us to death," he stated seriously.

"It would only hurt for the first five to ten minutes," he brushed off his friends comment before dawning a defeated expression. "Any news or advice?"

"Some of the servants think things will start to get nasty if you show favorites. As for advice, pick the cutest one or show favoritism so we can see a cat fight." Jadeite spoke jokingly.

"Though your suggestion is enticing, seriously speaking there isn't a promising one in the bunch," Kunzite added.

"But, Princess Beryl seems to have a little something going for her, I've never seen covers like that on a princess." Jadeite offered.

"Or so little a dress, I'm sure she's fallen out of it quit a few times." Nephrite interjected.

"According to court gossip she has, with at least half the princes and all the dukes under 45." Zoicite informed as he buttoned young prince Damien's dress shirt. "The staff nick named her pumpkin, Damien cover your ears," the young prince did as he was told with a smile to which to group of men smiled in turn. "Anyway the staff is calling her the Pumpkin Bitch."

Endymion dawned a confused expression to which Zoicite explained, "because her bust size rivals that of pumpkins," before removing Damien's hands from his ears.

Amusement flickered over the older princes features, "Thank you for your opinion guys, and Beryl is not an option. I'd rather die before taking her into my bed let alone my life."

General Jadeite smirked, shrugging carelessly. "Suit yourself, the rest of them are just as bad or worse. Each of us, including the staff, have been keeping an eye out to see which young lady is worthy of you or already taken, and I haven't heard anything from the staff except stay away from Beryl and a couple of other miner things, nothing special."

"What about Serena and Mina?" Damien asked as he struggled to tie his tie.

Endymion chuckled at his little brother while the other generals watched the little boy curiously. Walking towards his brother Endymion picked him up easily placing him on the bed than processed to tie the boy's tie. "Whose Serena and Mina Damien?" Kunzite asked as he watched Zoicite rummage through his list of guests obviously not knowing either and Jadeite looking through his list of gossip from the butlers, maids, stable boys, cooks, and gardeners.

"They're the pretty ladies that tucked me in last night" he answered as if it was obvious.

"Tucked you in?" Endymion asked suspicious.

His little brother nodded as the bedroom doors opened to reveal Damien's nana Sara. "Sorry I'm late this morning dearys had a bit a business with the kitchen staff."

"About the two new arrivals from last night" Nephrite inquired.

The elderly lady looked a bit surprised but upon seeing the younger prince Damien in the room just smiled knowingly, "yes about the two new arrivals. A sweet pair of sisters showed up in the garden when I was looking for Damien, who had run out on his writing lesson" at this the aforementioned prince received a disapproving look from his nana. "Anyway they helped me find the little thing. He was, well apparently pretending to be, asleep under a tree. I was going to wake him to take him to bed; I am too old to be carrying little princes', but before I had a chance to one of the girls had picked him up and followed me, without complaint to his room. It was sweet they took his shoes off and tucked him into bed as if he was their own."

Endymion grew angry at this, "Sara, don't let that happen again." At his angry tone he received a questioning glance from his old nursemaid.

"And, why is that?" she asked indignantly.

"It's bad enough that these girls are fighting for me but I don't want them using Damien to try and get to me. He'll end up getting attached and then after this is all over it'll be him that gets hurt not them."

"Endymion D. Mamoru I did not raise you to be paranoid or pessimistic and don't you presume to tell me how to do my job. I know an honest girl when I see one and those two were as honest as they come. And, if you ever presume to tell me how to do my job again 20 or not I'll take you over my knee as if you were 9, is that understood?"

The black haired prince tried not to be intimidated by the older women but he knew she was serious, so he sighed in defeat nodding his head.

"Now you boys match yourselves to the dinning room I didn't raise you lot to be late either."

A chorus of 'yes nana' could be heard as they made their way to the dinning room.

"Really assertive back there by the way Endy" Jadeite commented before running off toward the dinning room with an angry prince on his tail. Damien watched before addressing Zoicite who was holding his hand, "Hey, Zoi," the general in question looked down at his young prince. "Nana's scary" Zoicite laughed shacking his head in agreement before adding, "you have no idea."

When they entered the chatty dinning hall a few minutes later, talk immediately paused and all the ladies rose to greet their prince. The Princes and his generals briskly walked to the head of the table, sure not to make eye contact with any of the ladies, as servants closed the large double doors after them. When they were seated, the ladies bowed and sat down as well.

"Hey, you ladies lost or something?"

Both blondes whipped around at the sound of a voice just behind them. They both sighed with relief once they noticed the servant a boy probably no older than 15 but still taller than there height of five feet or so.

"Yes, we are," Mina answered, grateful that they had stumbled along some help.

"Can you please help us find the dinning hall?" Serena asked sweetly.

The boy smiled, "Follow me, it's this way, you two were heading in the to the Men's sleeping chambers."

Both girls paled, embarrassed that they had been found so close to the men's chambers. The boy looked over his shoulder at them and laughed at their horrified and slightly pink faces.

"Don't worry about it, this palace is pretty big even I get lost sometimes and I've worked here all my life. Name's Sammy, any questions just ask me and I'm not royalty so you don't' have to say all that please and thank you stuff.

"Why not you're still human you deserve respect like anyone else. A persons worth isn't determined by they station." Serena said indignantly, "merely by their actions."

Sammy stopped walking turning to look at the Princess who had just spoke those words before his face broke out in a deliriously bright smile, Mina swelled with pride at her princesses words and knew she meant them for she treaty Mina like family and she was truthful below Serena's station.

"You know you're not like any of the princesses I've meet before." Sammy said as he began to walk again.

"That seems to be the senses," Mina piped up. I'm Mina by the way," she flashed a smile that could stop any mans heart.

"And, I am Serenity but you can call my Serena."

Sammy chuckled softly, running his fingers through his brown hair. He led them back through the hall that held their rooms and down the main staircase to their right as they continued to talk. "Don't you mean Princess Mina and Princess Serenity?"

"Only in front of someone who will care if you don't call us princess" Mina answered not really caring much for the title. "And, I do have one question; I heard there was a competition going on, what's that about?"

There was a long pause, Sammy actually stopped to stare at them before continuing on the way. "You mean you don't know? You thought you two would be the only one's here fighting for his Highness's heart?"

"Fighting for his heart?" Mina blanched. "What do I look like a bobcat?"

"You two really are quit a pair. Princesses from far and wide have all come here in hopes of making the Prince fall in love with them. We've got at least four girls that came at there parents command or being in love with someone else. A good half want higher station or the power and there is the money and the rest if not all just want…well him.

The staff and the Prince's generals are pretty well informed on the most popular of the princesses' motives you know seducehim or what not, so they can get a chance to bare an heir to the throne. I am warning you though these walls have ears you planning anything like that and the King or Queen find out your gone." He smirked at that. "We had to get rid of the Swedish triplets and the French twin princesses on those charges."

"All these young women are here for just that, fighting over a _single _Prince? Isn't that a bit outlandish?" Mina asked.

Sammy gave her a look.

"You've got something to say, say it, we aren't going to hurt you."

"Well if you really want to know," Sammy informed, "I think your being a hypocrite. You call these other girls ridiculous but you're here to."

The smiles from their faces fell to one of annoyance or weariness for only a moment but the young boy saw it. Serena knew he did so before he could apologize she spoke. "We aren't here for your prince Sammy…we just happen to be around and…well unforeseen events have caused our arrival that's all."

"We don't want a husband honey," Mina added. "We just need a place to rest before we're on are way again. We'll be out of here just as soon as we find a way." He nodded knowing they probably wouldn't go into details.

"So any bids on this thing?" Serena asked wanting to change the subject.

"I've got 15 gold pieces that says Princess Beryl from Germany causes a catfight before weeks end. You ladies want in?"

"Not today kid," Mina replied with a smile while Serena ruffled his hair.

They arrived at two large double doors, "here we are," he stated cheerily. He opened one of the thick wooden doors bowing humbly. Both girls gulped nervously swearing to themselves that they would never be late again.

Endymion had just picked up his fork to take a bite of his eggs when one of the double doors opened again. He froze, fork in mid-air as he attempted to take a bite. One of the servants, a young boy with short brown hair who he recognized as Sammy, was bowing, ushering two ladiesthough the door no doubt.

His jaw dropped when he was finally given the chance to see the two beauties at the door, his eyes roaming over their forms appreciatively. Both wore very little make up, which was most unusual for a young woman there age with dresses of a style he had only seen his mother and grandmother and very few other women secure with there body wear. Instead of a bodice to hold in their stomachs and hold up their breast there was the natural fabric of there dresses that clung to their petite but shapely figures. There hair for the most part fell loss over their shouldered making the blue-eyed prince wonder what it would feel like if he ran his hand through it; his hands itched to find out. Yes they were breath taking and by the look of it his generals thought so too, but they were still late and most importantly after his thrown.

The door closed behind them leaving both girls very aware of all eyes on them. Pushing down the feeling of being trapped and fighting the feeling to claw the door down and escape both slowly made there way to the front of the table to apologize for there lateness.

When they came a few feet away from the table they both gracefully curtsied, eyes to the floor.

"Perhaps you did not hear me last night ladies when I gave the instruction not to be late breakfast," The man at the head of the table. "Or should I not have expected so much from scatter brained _Princesses." _He knew it was harsh, he knew the moment it came out of his mouth but he brushed it off with his new mantra that would get him through the day 'they just want my throne and sex.' That last thought made him pout mentally. 'I feel cheap and used…wait focus!' he told himself. 'It's alright to be mean they want me for my throne...and sex.'

Off to the side Endymion didn't notice Zoicite cringe slightly at his words. Zoicite's attention changed when he felt Jadeite take the pen that he always carried, from his ear and write down on one of his many notepads he carried Endy 1, no name princesses 0. Zoicite tried to keep the smile off his face as they watched the conversation progress.

Mina frown at his rudeness, she knew Earth, like any other planet, had it's rude royalty but some how she expected better from the Prince of Earth. How dare he insult anyone and in front of all these people, it was enough to leave her with a look of disappointment on her face towards him that did not go unnoticed by Kunzite and the other generals.

Serenity straightened, clenching and unclenching her hands at her sides, trying not to glare at the man before her. A few snickers could be heard from the other princesses, but she paid them no heed. She was too upset at this…this ill-mannered_ boy _to even care about what any one else in the room thought. Opening her mouth to let loss a string of curses bad enough to make Raye proud, she remembered what Luna had told her once when she had done so the last time in public.

_'You only make yourself look childish to fight back and it reflects even more poorly because you are a young women. It is better, if you must retaliate, to do so with class.'_

She thought this through before answering, "Oh your highness you simply exude maturity this morning," her voice dripping with sweet sarcasm. "If this is how you behave as a prince, I simply can't wait to see you rule as king." She notice, with some satisfaction, his eyebrow twitch in irritation, "I hope name calling isn't your strategy for solving problems."

"Yes," Mina joined in, very proud at how her Princess was handling the situation, "though some what amusing not at all constructive."

Zoicite took the pen and pad and scribbled, No names 2.

'Die you insolent whore! How dare you question my ability to rule' he thought menacingly before answering _"_Of course you _Princesses," _he over-emphasized the word, causing them to smile innocently at him, "Would know more of diplomacy than any man here how foolish of me to think other wise. You two must spend hours studying it right along with proper educate and dance."

Jadeite added another point for the prince as some of the princess began to giggle before Endymion continuing in a board tone. "All Princesses are the same. Not only can't you think for yourself, but you also need a knight in shining armor to protect you from everything. Stop me if I am at all wrong, you spent your days dreaming of being rescued by a knight when you were a little girl, him saving your life from all the dangers of the world and whisking you off onto his white horse and you ride off to live happily ever after?"

"It's a nice dream" one of the princesses shouted causing the other to laugh and shout there own agreements

Mina snorted indignantly, 'if you only knew that I am the leader to the 3 most powerful soldiers in the inner planets' she thought. Yet she thought it only right to defend herself, to set the record somewhat straight, "I don't know how most princesses are raised out side of our kingdom but where we are from a princess is sent to live with a teacher at the age of eight to learn diplomacy, science, ethics, math, and basic medicine. We knew proper educate and our native dance by the age of seven before we were to leave. Where we come from a princess is not meant to be a decoration or a hindrance to her king but a partner to help him rule and help her people in times of need. She is also taught these things in case the king dies or she chooses not to marry so she may rule alone."

Zoicite didn't bother to hide how impressed he was writing, no names 6. Jadeite shook his head in disagreement scratching out the 6 writing a 3. Zoicite looked indignant before writing down, 'you don't even know half the subjects she was talking about.' Jadeite seemed to ponder this thoughtfully before writing '10.' He himself only knew warfare, he wasn't going to admit that but he could at least admit those two had to be smart. Zoicite write down a smiley face.

By the end of her speech she had the entire room gawking at them as if they had grown an extra head but they themselves were looking at the prince in the same confused manner. 'No wonder the Silver Alliance did not see Earth as fit to be apart of them, they were still so…base,' Serenity thought a little disturbed that men here still treated women as trophies.

Endymion coughed loudly in an attempt to hide his surprised, from the shock across their face it was clear that they thought he was crazy in his belief of what a princess did with her time. Even the maids and butlers seemed to think these two were from another world entirely but they seemed to honestly think he was just as strange. Deciding it was better to drop that subject for now he asked another question, "You two are sisters?"

"Yes," Mina stated firmly.

"Where are you from?"

"Mo-" Mina stopped; horrified, they had not covered this in there plan

The Prince tilted his head, casting a suspicious glance as the bells in his head told him something was a miss as they shrunk away from his penetrating gaze. "What was that?"

Mina turned to Serena, Mortified.

Serena dug through her mind and strained herself to remember anything and everything Ami had taught her about Earth, even though it was not part of the Alliance the blue haired scout thought it best Serena learn of a planet so close to her own. It was then she remembered a kingdom Ami had mentioned once worshipped the moon.

"We are sisters from the Lunar Kingdom in Europe. It is a kingdom separated from the others, we are not well known because our ancestors choose to keep the location of the kingdom a secret from other to avoid any unnecessary problems," Serena stated proudly albeit quickly. Mina looked at her as if she were crazy but hide it when she remembered they were still the center of attention.

"It is only recently that our counsel and our father have decided to let are existence be known once more. When we received word of this 'opportunity'" she couldn't keep a straight face in saying that word "to visit Earths main kingdom father thought it best to send my sister and I to reacquaint ourselves with the your parents in an attempt to reform the bonds that once stood with your great grandfather, I believe it was."

'No way in hell am I buying that after your first mess up. I've never even heard of this Lunar.' He thought bitterly. "So it is of no consequence to you that I could choose either of you as a bride," he stated smugly waiting for them to blush and flirt or at least slip up in some way.

"No, not really," Serena replied flatly causing his generals to snicker behind their hands at her blunt honesty and the prince to glared at them. When the prince turned back to the girls Jadeite simply wrote no names 3.

'I'll deal with you later' the Prince thought confidently before giving them a wave of his hand as if he didn't care to speak further no the matter. "What are your names?"

"My elder sister is Princess Mina," she dipped into a quick curtsy at the mention of her name. "And, I am Princess Serenity.

He quirked an eyebrow at there names, 'so these are the infamous sisters Sara defended. "I assume you were not here yesterday when I had made certain announcements."

"No we were not," Mina answered. "We arrived late last night."

"So it seems. I am Prince Endymion, these are my generals," he motioned to his left, "Zoicite, Jadeite. To my right are Kunzite, Nephrite and my little brother Prince Damien." The smaller prince who had gone unnoticed for so long merely waved his hand smiling a mouth full of eggs at the girls.

Serena curtsied respectfully to the generals and separately to the younger prince giving him a wink as well. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"You two may sit down now. I'm sure you are veryhungry." Endymion offered.

"And, don't let this happen again," the young prince Damien added through a mouth full of eggs. Serenity and Mina tried there best to keep a serious face.

"Of course your majesty," Serena spoke apologetically with a deep curtsy.

"It will never again accrue," Mina added with her own curtsy. The young prince bowed his head and gave an "its o.k." to which the girls took as the sign to rise and sit themselves at the very opposite end of the table. The generals could not keep the smile from their faces at the girl's antics toward their young prince.

"That was rather interesting change of pace from our usual everyday princess," Kunzite muttered as the chatter began to pick up again. "Sara has good taste."

"I told you," Damien chimed in.

"I thought it was rather amusing," Jadeite offered with his usual charming smile.

"I thought so to," Nephrite added as he tried to stop the young prince next to him from flinging his scrambled eggs at the princess nearest to him.

"Zoicite have you heard of this…Lunar Kingdom," Endymion asked, to which every one of the generals looked up at him with knowing smiles. Unconsciously he had begun twirling his fork against his plate, and only looked up when he felt their eyes on him. "There's something about her that's bothering me. I've never even heard of such a kingdom."

"Right," Jadeite drawled with a smirking. "That's why you said 'there's something about 'her' bothering you."

"I did not," Endymion sputtered indignantly.

"Did too." Damien shot back causing the generals to laugh loudly attracting the attention of the entire group of princesses.

At the other end of the table Mina and Serena ate quietly amongst themselves. "That was bad," Serena muttered.

Mina nodded before adding, "but it felt so good," causing them both to break out into there own set of giggles unaware of the eyes that followed there every movement.

Author's Notes:

It's 4:20am and this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story that I've posted up. School starts Monday for me so I don't know when I'll be able to have the next chapter out but I'll try writing it tonight (or later today however you want to look at it). By the way please review! And yes I am hoping that the next chapter I write turn out just as long if not longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Accidents Happen

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Author's Notes: Love it or hate it, write it REVIEW!

P.S. I would like to dedicate this chapter as a thank you to those of you who reviewed my story, it really makes me happy to here that you like my story. Thanks again, enjoy!

Chapter 2

"This meeting of the Silver Alliance is now called to order," boomed the voice of Artemis from his position to the right of the elevated platform which held Queen Serenity, "Ambassador Yaten will be first to address an issue," the ambassador in question was a tall lean young man with silver hair pulled back into a neat pony tail while dressed impeccably in the finest silk the Moon had to offer formed into a simple yet elegant gray suit pants and jacket. His blue eyes were serious as he took in the information on the paper before him as he stood to address the counsel.

"Unfortunately, my friends, I cannot say I come with happy news." He raised the paper in his hand for all to see before handing to Artemis to give to the queen. "I present to you a declaration of war from a Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Kingdom demanding the disarmament of the planet Pluto and all others that stand in the way of the path leading to the Earth granting them safe passage to take over the Earth, " the alliance quickly broke out in a hushed conversation.

"I now open the table for discussion," Hands quickly shot up in order to speak on the matter. The silver haired speaker of house, Artemis scanned the crowd of Royalty to announce a new speaker.

"The Alliance recognizes King Aqueous of the Mercury Kingdom," the king in question was a fairly tall man with kind eyes and very big glasses to cover them. His full head of blue hair reached his waist pulled into a simple braid and matched well with his robs which were rich in its many shades of blues and soft greens. All voices quieted at the mention of who was to speak because it was very rare that the quiet king ever spoke, it was how he got his nickname Quiet King.

"I assume you will all agree in my saying that Earth is not under our protection and for that reason we should let it be but I am hopping that most will also agree when I say that Earth's people should not suffer for the chooses there rulers made those many decades ago." murmurs of both agreement and disagreement could be heard.

Artemis turned from Mercury's King before acknowledging the King of Mars Ares, a man who was very much feared in every realm.

"I disagree whole heartedly" his iron strong voice, boomed loudly causing most in the room to filch, "If these miscreants want to start a war with Earth it is none of our concern." All eyes turned back to the Quiet King, for he was rarely ever apposed and if he was it was always by the War King of Mars. Last time this happened swords were drawn and it took twenty men to pull the two rulers apart, that was how rule 777 of the Silver Alliance was born 'no swords or magical use is permitted inside the council room'.

Queen Aphrodite of Venus cleared her throat loudly attracting the attention of all.

"Alliance acknowledges Queen Aphrodite" Artemis called before the two males could break out into another brawl for the recode books.

"I would have to agree with Aqueous, war as you very well know King Ares is something no one gains from. The letter if anything is proof that if the aforementioned planets do not disarm they will think twice before acting. Maybe we can avoid war altogether, but to just hand the earth over. I cannot allow that. We all know that the Dark Moon is far more advanced and can easily wipe them out."

Ares held his stance as other began to agree with the Venusian, "I will NOT tell my men to sacrifice themselves to save a planet that does not wish to do the same for my men. I have fought many a battle but all with those who will in turn fight beside me. Earth is not my concern my people are, there is no use in guarding it."

"My friend" Another voice bellowed even louder than Ares', "I have fought many a battle with you, we are good friends, my comrade, but I must agree with the rest who have spoken." All eyes turned to see a much larger man than Ares standing up. His fur cape did nothing to hide his enormous figure and humongous arms. "If for no other reason than if the Dark Moon was to take Earth than the Moon would be at a great defensive disadvantage." Ares seemed to take this into consideration as he stroked his black beard. "Beside, my friend" the King of Jupiter added in a lighter tone, "your cousin married the King of Earth you have family there. Surely you know that honor demands we defend them til our last breath." Ares grumbled moodily which was a his usual sign for, 'I'll help but I won't like it.'

"For what is next on the agenda," Artemis began a bit awkwardly. "The Alliance acknowledges Sailor Scouts Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars."

The forest green double doors that lead into the council room opened to allow entrance to the aforementioned scout lead by one of Queen Serenity's most trusted advisors Luna. A black haired woman in a simple gold dress native to her home world of Felonies, her gray eyes were kind but held a hint of annoyance for the three young ladies that followed her.

Upon entry the doors were shut behind them and Luna left them to stand in the middle of the room. The room stood ridiculously silent to the point that Lita swore she could here crickets chirping in the background.

"Yes, ladies" the silver haired Queen of the Moon prompted gently at the sign of their nervousness. The sound of their queen's voice seemed to set them back into reality because they quickly dropped to one knee.

Mercury cleared her throat quietly, "Your majesty, I regret to inform you that do to a slight mishap on my-"

"Our" Jupiter and Mars corrected in unison causing Mercury to smile at their willingness to share responsibility for her mistake.

"Our" Mercury corrected herself, "due to a mishap on our part Serenity and Sailor Venus are momentarily not on the Moon."

The Queen raised perfectly shaped eyebrow at this new information concerning her daughter, "What kind of a mishap?"

"We were trying to teach Serenity a transportation spell that she could use without the Silver Crystal" Jupiter began

"And, Mercury was translating it for us when they suddenly disappeared. We have gathered enough information to know that the spell was the cause of there disappearance and that it was only strong enough to have sent they some where close by but do to the age of the spell we don't know how close or far they could be." Mars continued, "Although my fire readings have told that they are safe together and in good company."

"We wish for permission to leave our post here on the Moon and travel to visit Sailor Pluto. By my calculations we should be back here with their location in two weeks time." Mercury finished.

The Queen stood and spoke with resolve in her voice, "You have three weeks time to do all that you have asked and find Princess Serenity and Sailor Venus. Does the council approve?"

"With a war on our door step we need as mush help as we can get, the Scouts are our first line of defense. I cannot agree," Ambassador Jennets of the planet Elysian protested. Several royals and ambassadors voiced their agreement but Queen Serenity refused to let her despair or disappointment show.

"I have a suggestion," a voice among the chattering royals interrupted.

"The Alliance acknowledges Ambassador Seiya representative of Princess Fireball." Artemis called out to gather the attention of the group once more.

"Why not allow the Scouts to go meet with Sailor Pluto, from there they can join Sailor Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune in guarding the last planetary boarder before the Black Moon can reach here with little problem. Once they reach the boarder they can report the location of the missing Princess and Sailor Scout. With your permission your Highness it would be my pleasure to find and retrieve them; after that Venus may join the others and the Princess may stay here as a last defense." The dark haired ambassador concluded with a wink to the queen.

"I think that's a splendid idea," the Queen approved "Alliance any disapproval." With none said she continued. "You ladies have your orders, I will be expecting your report of their location in less than two weeks time. Luna, see to it they leave immediately."

"Yes my Queen," with that the three scouts followed Luna out of the council room to allow the Alliance to continue with their business.

Back on Earth

Breakfast had finished without further incident, to which the two blonds had thanked the gods for, which left them in their current situation. Apparently last nights announcements, which they had both missed do to their 'late arrival,' had stated that today's itinerary would include after breakfast a private meeting with the queen, followed by a refresher course on ballroom dancing so as not to step on the princes toes, then a quick lunch, horse back riding through the village near by, and ending with surprise interviews from the prince's generals where they would come to visit you in the waiting room of your bedroom.

For being late to breakfast the Prince had told the two blond in question that they would have to be the last in the very long line of ladies. They were half way through the line by the time the girls got sick of playing I spy. Sitting on the floor they were just starting a round of go fish with the cards that they had asked one of the maids to bring when one of the princesses who had already had her interview decided she wanted to get a few things straight.

"I must say, I didn't get a good look at you during your little act this morning, I was a bit worried" the voice held a think German accent but you could still here the hate and contempt in every word. "But now I see I was being foolish, the prince is what we in my country call a real man and we have a saying for that. Ein Mann, wie ihn eine wirkliche Frau braucht. (a man like him needs a real woman.)You should remember that if you think he would want you over me. That's if your simple mind can remember something so complex long enough to look up what it means." She finished by giving out a shrill laugh before waiting for one of the girls to respond.

"Mina, do you have a five of hearts?" Serena asked as if nothing had happen.

"Go fish" Mina returned just as casually before stiffing a yawn.

Beryl gave an indignant huff before turning sharply on her heel claming "I haven't the time to waist on you," Serena's eyes flicked in her direction, not caring in the least.

The lady before them smirked, her eyes narrowing as she glared down at the younger woman. "My German is a little out dated but I think she called you ugly, anyway, you were trying to capture his attention," it wasn't a question "I must congratulate you on that, but I'm afraid you might have gone a little too far for Beryl's liking."

"Too far?" Mina asked with little care in her voice. "We were late for breakfast, so what? His Highness should get off his high horse. It wasn't very nice of him to say to us what he did."

Serena openly watched the two as this conversation began waiting for Mina to finish her turn.

"You really are something, you know that?" The new comer's voice continued with her French ascent. "You don't think the Prince has a right to be a little bitter about a bunch of girls having at him for the title of queen."

Serenity turned on the older woman. "And, I don't. You don't think I'm a little bitter about the idea of being shipped off to the nearest eligible Prince weather it's him or his family that wants me. For my kingdom I gave up my freedom, for my Queen I gave up myself, and now what…I must give up my mind and body to a boy who can't understand that I hate being in this situation as well." She blinked back her tears, refusing to cry, the subject itself had come up many times with the Alliance since she turned 15. After that she was shipped off to every and any possible suitor. "All my life I've been taught to sacrifice myself for the greater good and who I can be for something greater I can be. I have no fantasies or dreams about life and I'm sure some of you feel the same, don't we deserve a little compassion too-" the young princess stopped herself knowing she might have said to much, she had never even told the scouts, she had just always smiled and excepted it.

Kunzite watched the exchange vigilantly, when he was sure they would nit be suspicious of his over hearing he cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "I have come to inform everyone that there will be no more interviews and you are free to walk the grounds. Your ballroom lessons will take place in an hour." He left then making his way to inform the others on this new bit of insight.

Grateful for the small amount of peace afforded them Serena stood helping Mina up, who obliged gratefully. Right now all she wanted to do was get away from all these Princesses and clear her mind. "Where to?"

"Library," She nodded solemnly as they asked the nearest maid for directions and set out for the royal library.

"Oh En-dy!" a familiar germen voice sang, more like crowed really, causing him to wince. Right when he thought that maybe he wouldn't have to see a single princess for the day. Yet he refused to give up as he began picking up his pace with a desperate look across his face.

"Endymion!" coming from her it sounded like someone was about to put a hurt pig out of its misery.

Turned another corner in the palace gardens he tried to duck into the nearest push, but alas the gods were not merciful at the moment. She was about to catch sight of him, before he spotted the open window of the library. His jaw clenched and his hands fisted at the sight of her. He had to admit that she was gorgeous, but that was all it didn't make up for the personality that was starting to annoy him.

"Endymion," she called huskily, his resolve set he made a mad dash toward the open window at break neck speed before creeping quietly inside, nervous that Beryl would some how be able to hear him. It wasn't until he heard voicing in the room that he stopped making his way toward the door.

They had been in the library and so far the only magic found was in the fantasy section, much to there discontent. Quietly they began to look through the books that they had taken out sitting themselves at in on the blush red couch that faced the doorway before Mina couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry."

Serena looked at her old friend curiously and was about to ask what she was sorry for when Mina continued. "I'm sorry you couldn't-, I didn't know that's how you felt about marriage. I always thought that you wanted a husband and a lot of little babies. I thought that's why you're so good with kids because you want to be a great mother. I didn't know you hated it when your mother orders me to take you to a suitor."

Serena smiled kindly at her best friend before shaking her head sadly; they hadn't noticed the figure watching them. "It wasn't your fault, besides you had problems of your own and when you talked to be about them it made me feel like my problems were so much less than what I made them out to be."

"Oh," was all Mina knew to say, "but you still want to be a mother and have a family don't you?"

"Your life, your path is not my own" Serena spoke eyes never leaving the book before her and for the first time in all her years of knowing the young princess Mina could see how the years had weighed upon her friend heavily and it scared her. She also took in how she looked paler than she should.

"What are talking about?" the Venusian tried to keep the tone light but she didn't even believe it.

"Mina…I" she contemplated telling her everything that's ever bothered her everything that continued to bother her but she never had a chance to really process but decided against it. Shaking the look of sadness she knew to be in her eyes she smiled, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm just…home sick that's all," she rose quickly from her sit, intent on putting her book back, ignoring the dizziness she turned into the row of books behind them which she found occupied by a dark haired prince who looked to be attempting to hide himself before giving up and turning to face her.

"Just passing through I suppose" she asked before promptly passing out.

Dropping the book she fell easily into his awaiting arms. He was a bit taken aback at how light she was before Mina gawking at him brought her out of his revere.

"You! What are you-never mind what did you do to her?" Mina demand furiously, mostly towards herself for not sensing his presence but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Me?"

Working through the pain that coursed through her every nerve Serena cursed herself, she had used too much of her magic forcing her power, that was drawing on the magic, to find another source, herself. The effect was a total shut down of any and all systems of the body.

She could faintly hear Mina and someone else arguing over her condition but she paid them no heed as she was business thinking of a way to save herself.

This condition was dangerous especially to lunarians that were not on the Moon, which was the main source of their power. Fighting desperately to stay conscious the young moon princess concentrated on the words that were spoken from the people around her.

"Just go and get a doctor!"

The young girl paled at his words, "She doesn't need a daughter, and she just needs rest." The Venusian persisted trying to get her friend away from the prince.

"What are you talking about she's burning up." Standing up with Serenity firmly in his arms he made to move past her.

Knowing there was little that she could do to stop him, she ran towards the doors locking them and standing in front, very much to the annoyance of the Prince.

"Princess," he spoke through greeted teeth "your sister looks to be very ill I must get her to a doctor. It is imperative that you move."

The warrior fought her tears as she saw her friend shaking from fatigue with labored breathing; she prayed that she was doing the right thing. "Serenity you have to wake up." She shouted, "he's going to take you to a doctor if you don't.

"She can't hear you-"

She persisted as if he had never spoken, "Princess, please do something!"

"Move out of-" he stopped to look down at the Princess in his arms feeling her stir. "Are you-" he never finished his sentence as her lips brushed against his. He tried to pull away, from shock Serenity supposed, but she held her arms tightly around his neck running her tongue slowly across his lips begging for entrance, eliciting a moan from the dark haired prince; who had finally decided to give in to the young woman's menstruations.

Her mouth was soft, tender, coaxing him to taste her as he pleased as she let her scent pour over him, into him, until his head spun.

And then he felt it, the soft sensation of energy leaving his body. He wanted to pull away to be able to sense what was going on around him once more but this warmth this woman was to addicting; far to intoxicating to let that thought run through his mind once. He couldn't, wouldn't, pull away, yet his strength continued to leave him to a point that brought him down to his knees until darkness consumed his mind. The youth fell on his back taking the girl in his arms with him as she herself tried to catch her breath.

Gaining her bearings once more she checked her surroundings, everything was as she left except for the blushing Venusian with a smirk gracing her lips.

"Don't look at me like that, it was the only way I could reenergize myself and erase his memory since the time he stepped into the room.

"Why so far back?" Mina asked sauntering over to her friend. She herself knew that the longer you kissed, while performing that spell, the farther back in the other persons memory you are able to erase.

"There is no way of telling what he over heard and I like to keep my personal life just that, personal." She answered in a clipped professional tone, removing herself from the prince's grasp and off the floor.

"Oh…thank goodness, I thought you were just giving him a chance to prove how far you can take a kiss before ending it without sex or a cold shower being the only options afforded to you."

"We didn't take it that far," in truth Serenity couldn't have told anyone, herself included, how long that kiss had last; only that she had not wanted it to end as quickly as it had.

"You're right 'we'" Mina pointed to Serenity and herself, "didn't take it that far, I definitely had no part in the taking of anything, maybe you didn't intend to take it that far, but he sure as hell did. Goddess, I thought he was going to swallow you hole." She added with a giggle.

Serenity didn't answer, as she signaled for Mina to help her lay Endymion on the couch, partly because Mina's words could go both ways, the mans life force was the most intoxicating she had every tasted, had it not been for Mina's presence she was sure things would have gotten out of hand. His life force running through her veins was enough to leave any lunarian begging for more.

Finally managing the task of getting 'His Royal Heaviness' off the floor and on the couch the girls made sure all traces of their presence were gone before checking the hall ways and hurriedly making their way to anywhere but there.

"Isn't that cute," Jadeite cooed as he poked his Prince's face in a playful attempt at waking him, "he fell asleep."

"Yes well, he's just lucky it was us that found him and not Beryl or any other one of the crazies." Kunzite asked allowed.

"Who's to say they didn't, he looks to be unconscious." Nephlite countered.

"I think you're right my boy," Jadeite spoke upon further inspection of their prince. "See for your self. He's mouth has traces of lip coloring. A woman was here with him weather he knew it or not."

"It is getting ridiculous; we aren't even safe in the castle anymore." Zoicite muttered still in a bad mode about what had taken place earlier. Apparently one of the princesses had gotten it into her head that in searching his private collection of magical books that, were tucked away in his room, she could find a spell to make the prince love her. The end result happened to be her causing everything in his room to catch fire as well as his bed, while he was still sleeping in it.

You may be asking yourself how could someone not wake up from simply the mere heat of the flames, well it is a little know fact that Zoicite has magical powers which he has been trying to bring under control since he turned 15, when they first surfaced, but another little known fact happens to be that when a person endowed with magical powers sleeps, like a normal human being, they have dreams, but unlike a normal human being if the magically endowed person uses his magic in his or her dreams the magic may accidentally surface in the real world.

This is especially bad when said person is having a night mare and tries to defend him or herself in the dream, there feeling can be so intense at times that they become a danger to them selves and others.

As a result, it has been recently discovered that if the magical being in question takes a simple sleeping potion, mixed with special plants he or she will be able to have a dreamless sleep. Yet it is not very comfortable do to the fact that you remain in a state of awareness but you can barely move your body so as to allow it to rest without much use.

But I digress…

'Did she think to wake the poor general who was being burnt alive,' he thought bitterly, 'no, she went as silently as she had came taking the book with her. No doubt to have another try later.' Now his oldest and most favorite book was gone, Moon Year Book. The book held many depictions of the Moon, its leaders and its people. Many of the spells were rather useless do to the fact that he needed something called the Silver Crystal to use it but it had been a very interesting book nonetheless. It had been a gift from his friend Andrew, who was due to arrive at any day now.

But, above all else it held depictions of many women dressed in beautiful gowns on one of its pages. The portrait had been dubbed Sailor Scouts of the Universal Alliance Silver Alliance. Anyone could find him staring at that page in his free time or when he needed inspiration or solace of some kind. After all it held the image of his Goddess, a young women in short blue her whose eyes and quiet smile seemed to tell she had a secret. A secret, which he so desperately wished to uncover over her head inscribed in small letters, was a name he found himself, whispering from time to time, Ami.

She was all over the book like many of the other women in different places; it also held detailed accounts of what events had conspired on what days. Faces of, what he guessed to be, important people had their own personal two pages. He had committed to memory Ami's two pages. It almost seemed like a diary of sorts yet he himself could never believe that mainly because most of the places named where planets in the sky Kunzite so loved to look at. When he had asked Andrew about the matter, the man simply apologized stating with sad eyes and an equally sad voice it was a thing he wished not to speak of.

"Hmm," Zoicite was brought back from his thoughts when he heard his prince wake. "Are you alright Endymion? Who did this to you?"

The dark haired Prince yawned before standing to stretch, "What are you talking about 'who did this to me' I simply fell asleep. I ran in here from the gardens to avoid Beryl."

"Are you sure that's all," Kunzite asked as he searched around for clues that would contradict the prince's story.

"Of course I'm sure," he shot back indignantly, "what's the meaning of this?"

Nephlite cleared his throat, "We simply wish to know how it is that particular shade of pink came to be on your lips."

"What?" Endymion touched his hand to his lips and there before his eyes stood the irrefutable evidence that indeed there was more to his nap than maybe even he knew. "I…I don't know."

"Oh girls," Sara bustled into the sisters waiting room as the two girls in question sat on the coach that faced the door and to chairs opposite them. "Have you seen Damien?"

"No, we've been here all afternoon," Mina answered for the both of them.

"Oh is that boy going to get it when I find him." Sara persisted as she made a visual search of the room.

"Is something the matter?" Serenity asked setting the book she was reading aside.

"It's time for his lessons. I'm teaching him proper manners but he ran away from me again. It's the third time today!"

"Oh, I see" Serenity answered, smiling fondly at the memories of when her and the scouts would run away from Luna at their lesson times, now it was Ami they ran from.

"I'm going to keep looking. If you see him would you kindly bring him to his room?"

"Of course" both girls chorused politely as they waved her off.

Sara thanked them before promptly shutting the door behind her to continue her search.

"Now I get it, and what about proper manners are you learning today, you little snick." Mina asked finding it hard to contain her laughter.

The youngest prince of earth stood from his hidden position behind the couch, "dancing and saying hi, but I'm to little no body wants to dance with me and…and I ready know how to say hi." As if to prove his point he waved at the girls saying, "Hi, see I ready know."

"Oh darn, that's right we were supposed to be there to." Serenity signed in defeat to the sisters of Fate, it seemed no matter how much she wanted to stay out of sight something was always going wrong to through her in plain view. "Sorry about that, we could have kept you company."

He simply shrugged it off as he made his way around the couch to clime up between the two girls. Serenity smiled down at him as he choose to cuddle against Mina who adjust to comfort the boy automatically while trying to stay engrossed in the romance novel she had brought from the library.

The blond absently stroked his coal colored hair as she continued to read. She never new humans to be so graphic in there righting, 'it almost feels wrong reading this in front of a kid,' she thought before continuing to read on about Armando and his rippling pectorals and what they were doing to this Erica women; vaguely, some where in the back ground, she could have sworn she her Serenity calming she was going to sleep.

Serenity rolled her eyes at Mina; knowing full well that she hadn't comprehended a word she had said. "Damien, honey do you want to stay here with Mina?"

The dark haired boy shook his head, while carefully climbing off the couch. His small hands covered his mouth as he yawn, "time for bedtime." He mumbled sleepily walking in the direction of her bedroom.

Serenity nodded before picking up the youth and taking him to her room. Laying him down on the bed she removed his shoes before joining him under the covers.

Looking down she played with his curly dark hair while he nestled closer to her. "Damien," she whispered, and he shifted and mumbled something in his sleep.

She stroked her hand down the side of his face, and he humming to him in his sleep before tucking him closer to her body and wrapper herself around him. She tucked the covers around the both of them, and that's how they fell asleep.

"My Prince are you alright," Zoicite whispered to a very pissed off looking prince.

The prince simply grunted in response, while continuing to stamp at his chicken mercilessly. Where were they, do those girls listen to no one? Tonight the princesses were supposed to attend dinner with him and his parents. They were late for breakfast so he anticipated this for dinner, but it's been an hour and his brother was still nowhere to be found. If that wasn't enough his parents have a rule about not starting dinner until the entire family is sited and all the guests as well.

It wasn't until Sara was announced into the dinning hall that he realized how badly he was stabbing his chicken.

"You majesty's" Sara bowed before realizing that her two favorite princesses' weren't present and they seemed to be waiting for them. "I apologize Princess Serenity and Princess Mina are unwell and are not attending in hopes of not getting anyone else sick. And, Princes Damien is still nowhere in sight.

Endymion stood abruptly, a strained look in his eyes, "I think I know." He muttered darkly before making his way to the doors, his generals at his heels. "Send our dinners to our rooms." He didn't wait for a response as he exited.

His generals smiled at the spectacle their Prince was making of himself as he marched stiffly down the hall muttering to them. "Have they no respect for authority. Blatant disregard for others, no manners what so ever."

He continued this till they had reached the girls room with Sammy's help. Before entering Endymion straighten himself, calmed himself, and ran his fingers through his no doubt unruly hair, before Kunzite opened the door and stepped in.

He bypassed the sleeping Mina in the waiting room and walked into Serenity's room, and that was exactly how Endymion and his Generals found them. He watched them for a few minutes, and felt different feelings rip themselves through his body. First there was anger at Serenity, himself, and even Damien. The little twerp wouldn't stay away from her; they seemed to be attached at the hip.

Then there was the worry and concern he had for him, and as much as he hated to admit it there was a little something about this girl. Try as he might he couldn't get her out of his mind. After his generals had found him he had spent the rest of the evening gathering all the information he could about Serenity and her sister.

It was ridiculously too soon to call anything love but, maybe it was just…no this was just suspicion. Yes that was it, suspicion. With that settled in his head, without a word, he excited the room, with his generals in toe. 

Author's Notes: The spelling might be a bit off because I didn't want to wait an extra day for you to read this…so tell me what you think. Hope you like it. Give me a week or two and I'll have chapter 3 out.


	3. Chapter 3

Accidents Happen

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Sorry guy's no update today. (But you still NEED to read this.)

I just wanted to let you know why. You see I type up my story on my laptop so I can take it to school and write basically where ever and when I want. That's how I was able to type up so much for chapter 1 and 2 and have them out so fast.

But alas a great tragedy has befallen my baby/laptop, The Blue Screen of Death. For those of you who aren't computer geniuses, like me, and don't know what it means I'll explain it to you like my friends did for me. My laptop has a software problem that requires me to delete everything and re-upload the widows program and start form scratch.

I know what your thinking, 'what about a back up disk?' 'You have a back disk with all your work on it don't you?'

The answer is simple, NO!

(Oh the pain, the sadness, the misery, the wretchedness, the hurt.)

I'm sorry I had typed up chapter 3 and now it is gone, you would have loved it, I swear!

I don't think you should suffer for my laptop's The Blue Screen of Death so here is a preview of what's to come…and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible, bearing in mind that I have exams all this month.

Preview:

Chapter 3

Not a foot in front of the door Kunzite stopped and made a move to go back. "Something wrong Kunzite?" Zoicite questioned as the others continued to their bedrooms.

"Just something I forgot to do," he mumbled before heading in the direction they had just come from. Zoicite simply continued on his way not knowing what more to do.

Yes, just has he had thought, walking further into the room his eyes adjusted easily in the dark to better take in the form of the blond princess shivering in her sleep. Sighing to himself, the silver haired general picked up the sleeping princess gently and with easy, he did not wish to wake her.

Already knowing which room held Serenity, with out a second thought he entered the room opposite to hers. Mina's room was dressed in simple golds and wood furniture; it was one of the plainest rooms in the palace, which surprised Kunzite.

Earlier that day they had tried putting the Australian princess in there and she had ended up demanding a better room calling this one no better than a servant's room. Yet he had not heard as of late any demands from these two sisters for a change of rooms.

Brushing off the thought he was brought back to reality when the blond in his arms began to curl up closer to his body. Ignoring how right she felt in his arms he placed her among the many pillows of her bed. It was when he made a move to stand up straight that he noticed the vice like grip the blond had on his uniform jacket.

'uh-oh…'

Author's Notes: Ladies and gentlemen the longest preview ever. HAHAHA! Well I hope you like it the rest will take some time. Oh and even though this isn't that much I'd still like some feed back. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Accidents Happen

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: You guys rule! Thanks for your support; your reviews are the best! Well then without further adieu ladies and germs chapter 4. Enjoy and continue your rain of reviews…

Chapter 4

(((((((((((((((((Mina)))))))))))))))))

2 hours later

The silver haired general sighed loudly in frustration, as weak as she looked seemed to be as strong as she was. Therefore left with no other options in sight the young general lifted the princess into his arms once more only to deposit her closer to the center of the bed allowing him some room to rest.

'I'll simply wait/pray for her grip to loosen in her sleep as the night drags on,' he told himself; yet the fates seemed to have other plans.

The blond in question was not satisfied with the simple sheer blanket Kunzite had found and thrown over them and her body made that fact known when in its hunt for warmth resulted in her body pressed itself up the length of the generals.

To say he instantly stiffened at the contact was an understatement; England's palace guard was more relaxed than the man who was currently intimately pressed against the Venusian guardian. He felt every inch of her. Her small hand sliding across his chest as the other made its way up his arm and onto his shoulder to rest at the crock of his neck and even her perfect breast through his thin jacket.

His body continued to betray him as he noticed the hand that she partly lad on was currently making its way over her round hip down the dip of her waist and up her side as his finger brushed by her 'prefect' breast. Oh yes traitorous body indeed. Try as he might he couldn't stop himself and simply ended up falling asleep while continuing his 'torturous' menstruations.

((((((((((((((((Serena)))))))))))))))))

"Brother!" the simple name echoed in her mind jerking her from her hell, her nightmare, causing her to jolt upward instinctively swallowing her fear, the dagger she kept under her pillow firmly in hand and to her right a wide eyed Damien watching her from behind the blanket he was currently crushing in his grip.

"Oh…oh baby I am so sorry." She murmured putting down the weapon and coaxing him forward with her out stretched arms. The young princess could only imagine how bad she had scared the boy. She cursed herself for not forcing him to his room or perhaps Mina's, yet somehow relaxed her to know that the nightmares weren't so bad that she would wake up screaming anymore. Maybe she was getting better. 'It's been so long since I've dreamed of Andrew, could it have been because I feed off the Prince's energy. That had to be it.' She thought, because the only face recognizable to her had been her brothers the others were the generals and even the prince. Form what she could recall it had been some kind of party. 'But that doesn't make sense,' she realized 'Andrew looked so much older in the dream, could it have been a premonition or the memory. That doesn't add up either that would mean that Endymion knew Andrew or knows him. After all they never found his body.' She continued to cradle the young prince in her arms, calming his nerves.

Putting the dream in the back of her mind and checking the grandfather clock across from the bed she convinced the boy in her arms to wait for her outside as she dressed to be able to walk him to his own room to dress for breakfast. She knew if she was late again it would end in a match of words and she didn't care to start her day like that again, worse off she'd be if Damien were late with her.

Breathing a sigh of relief she went to her closest which the king and queen had both generously filled for Mina and herself when they had found the sisters luggage had 'mysteriously' been 'stolen' along with there father's 'carriage.'

"Yes an odd event indeed," the young princess mused to herself selecting tan riding pants with a loosed sleeve white blouse and brown riding boots, opting to clear her mind riding rather than stand in the company of earths royalty for the morning. 'Prince pompous will have to live the morning without me.' Smiling to herself she went to take a quick bath.

(((((((((((((((Mina))))))))))))))

She stretched out luxuriously before curling back into the warmth of her pillow once more…her tight abed strong armed firm pillow. All the while enduring the mental battle, arguing with herself that this in fact could not be a real earth pillow but an imitation greek god that her hands told her it would be if she opened her eyes. She kept her eyes shut; well at least until the pillow began to stir on its own accord…denial just seemed silly at that point.

Opening her eyes to the sun, and man, she knew would be present she was glad to be proven wrong. Yes there was a bright, albeit annoying, sun but in place of a man lay an adorable, scared looking greek god/General Kunzite which by no means seemed imitation.

A lazy smile graced her lips at the nervous looking general; she almost felt sorry for him…and yet almost doesn't count.

"Why General Kunzite, do you always make a habit of crawling into a young woman's bed while she sleeps?" she asked her face the picture of innocence and child like curiosity. He mumbled something incoherent which only made him seem all the more cute to which she replied, "What was that, honey?" leaning over his chest more fully, 'to be able to hear better,' she rationalized with herself.

"I didn't crawl." He muttered more clearly, she raised a finely shaped eyebrow in question. "Well I didn't," he continued in his defense and that was all it took to have her rolling off the silver haired general in laughter which he soon found unavoidable and infectious.

He was the first to sober, she soon followed, "I'm sorry I tried to bring you to your room and-" she waved off his apology with a disarming smile. He never thought he could love a smile so much which made it all the more painful to realize that the situation would soon dawn on her and she would never want to look at him again let alone smile. 'Not that I care,' that didn't even sound convincing to him.

"Don't be, by now I know my sleeping habits and I can guess what happened."

"You aren't angry with me?" Disbelief at this point was an understatement

"Would you like me to be?" she asked laughter in her voice.

"No it's just that…I…I mean y…you"

"I know you're the perfect gentleman, I can tell by the way you carry yourself so seriously" she imitated his stone face trying to lighten his spirits to which he responded to with a semi-serious pout.

"Something could have happen" he muttered darkly with an air indifferent tone, "I could have taken full advantage of you I'll have you know."

"Right…" she drawled sarcastically.

He was outraged, he was a man after all and…and he rubbed her side as she slept that was a guy-like thing to do, and he wouldn't feel- …didn't feel guilty anymore. Women should learn to look out for him, mothers should lock there daughter away.

As if reading his thoughts she began to giggle which she chocked back at his hurt puppy dog look. And, then she did it, the thing all women do to cheer up a guy who's been 'castrated' or deemed 'harmless,' she gave him the look…that's right the look.

(You know the one I'm talking about ladies. It's the look you give a guy after you shot him down for asking you out, telling him you think of him as a friend or brother and then he looks at you like you just shot his dog.)

He hated that look it meant he was the kind of guy mothers left there daughter with because they knew he was 'harmless,' it was the look that Jadeite laughed at him for it was the truth behind every 'you can't be considered a real man because your to honorable to sleep with anything on two legs that doesn't have a dick' joke. "Well screw them and screw this" he thought resolutely "I'll show them all!" and with that last semi sensible thought running through his male sized brain…mind you sense and sensibility have left the building he threw down the blond and seized her lips like Cortez on the Aztec, he painted fantasies in her mind with his tongue like Da Vince did the Mona Lisa, and he rubbed and rocked there bodies together like a fat man does a candy machine when his snake is suck and that was his last bit of change left. (Not that the rest of us don' do that either)

'Oh yes, mothers of all ages wedded or not those daughters better be under lock and key because General Kunzite was out to prove his stuff.' And with that satisfied thought he waked out of the room a very satisfied general…only to walk into the next a blushing buffoon to be greeted by a blushing maid, a shocked Zoicite, a young prince slurping his juice and a Serenity dressed for riding greeting him at the door.

Mina however was less reserved as she made little notice of the audience and more of a certain man. Grabbing him by the collar and dragging him into the room she locked the door behind them. "You forget your place general."

His stone exterior was back in full force, "and where might that be, your highness?" She ignored his sarcastic tone as she strutted towards the angry man. He made no more as he watched her slid her arms around his neck.

"After a kiss like that" she purred into his ear "pleasing me until breakfast."

He glanced at the grandfather cloak directly behind her and frowned that only gave them five minutes. Now it could be the fact that he hadn't pleased anyone, let alone a woman, in a really long time but he was pretty sure it never took him just five minutes. "I don't think that's a sufficient amount of time, we'll only have five minutes."

She raised a finely shaped eyebrow a Cheshire cat grin in place. "I meant breakfast tomorrow."

He relaxed in her arms as his more daring, albeit desperate, side made its appearance, "that's doable."

"I'm so sure."

(((((((((((((((Endymion)))))))))))

10 more hours…five more minutes…three more seconds it was the count down mantra that played in the princes head as he half listened half ignored the English princess rattle on about her likes and dislikes passed boyfriends and his personal favorite on the top ten list of things men don't want to hear, things about herself.

What is the top 10 list of things men don't want to hear you may ask; it is the list of things Endymion, or any other man for that matter hates to hear a woman talk about:

10. A man never under any circumstance cares to know it's your time of month and you have cramps.

9. No man, especially the one you're dating, ever wants to know about the guy you find cuter than him.

8. My dad wants you to go hunting with him.

7. I want to save myself for marriage.

6. Does this make me look fat?

5. I want lots of kids.

4. I think of you as a friend.

3. It's not you…it's me.

2. I thought it'd be bigger.

1. You suck in bed.

And on and on she went talking about god knows what. How much more of this was a man suppose to take, 'it's bad enough Serenity didn't show up for breakfast,' he thought grumpily 'she openly deifies me, shows no respect, and had the nerve to send HIS brother as some messenger boy to tell him she 'didn't' care to show up to breakfast. 'The absolute nerve and what was it with people skipping breakfast today?'

Zoicite had walked in mumbling to himself like a made man about his 'precious' and how he had to find it before making just as quick an exit. According to the staff the man had damn near turned the castle up side down looking for his stolen book. 'Probably doesn't even realize his eyebrows were singed off in the fire. Kunzite was nowhere to be found since last night and now Serenity's sister had missed her morning appointment with the Queen without reason. Endymion had sent a young servant boy to check her room but he had simply come back blushing furiously while sputtering something along the line of 'I can't wait till I grow up,' whatever that had to do with the situation the dark haired Prince could not say but he had a idea about where the answers could be found.

As if she had read his thoughts herself Endymion caught a glimpse of his 'favorite' blonde, 'favorite to tease,' he mentally assured himself, riding off towards the woods. And, right now she was going to get just that. He had sent several servants to find information about her home and so far not one could find a shred of evidence other than some old text on some indigenous people of Moon worshipers.

'Alright Endy old boy focus,' he mentally coached himself. 'Best way to get out of a room filled with unwanted guest it number one- examine your surroundings.' Mother nodding off in her sit, check. Princess yapping incessantly without a clue she's being ignored, check. 'O.k. so far all is right with the world. Step two- check for any possible escape routes. Can't fake sick, I'd be confined to my room. Can't say I need to use the bathroom, they'd expect me to return.' He scanned the room and tightened his smile when his eyes passed over her to give some sort of false assurance of his attention. 'Ah-ha, target acquired.' Prince Damien, perfect he was practically dead on the floor…he could excuse himself under the pretence of putting his brother to bed and making sure he ate something and by the time he would have, theoretically, finished with that he would be on his way to practice with his generals and wouldn't be seen till the ball the night. 'Prefect.' Quickly putting his plot into action he made his way out of the room, after dropping his brother off into bed he quickly made his way to the stables and then the woods only to find nothing.

((((((((((((2 weeks later)))))))))))

For day's it was the same every time he attempted to confront her something would go wrong and distract him or demand his attention long enough for her to get away, it was driving him absolutely mad. He would tell himself it didn't matter and preoccupy himself with looking up information on her home or listen to the staff talk of her activities. He would tell himself he didn't care while absently scanning every room he entered for her presence and he told himself it didn't bother him when he wouldn't find her spending the rest of the time trying to ignore to dull ache in his chest. The worst of it was for the few times they would actually find each other she would try to avoid him making up a stupid excuse to leave which would simply get Endymion upset and up in arms arguing with her to the point of which their fights had become the talk of the palace and town.

Normally he wouldn't be so upset, he blamed his frustrations on the lack of nocturnal activity which he was so used to and the fact that he didn't have anyone to talk to. Zoicite had gotten worse with his book hunt and had somehow coerced Jadeite and Malachite to join in his hunt. Kunzite had been harder to find than the illusive Serenity as he began to spend more and more time with Princess Mina.

Oh yes, he had gotten all the glamorous details on that little morsel, who knew that the most gentle of generals would be so animalistic-ly addicted to one woman. Sure Endymion saw her beauty and equal ability in mind but to be addicted to one woman; it was enough to make a man sick or at least the Prince. But, that was not his life so it mattered not to him; he had wished his friend luck in his choice and offered an open ear for anything Kunzite needed to discus. Personally he had thought the whole thing a little to fast, the silver haired general had agreed to this but assured the prince that though their first time they had one another they were simply strangers in lust but they had promised to take it slower and were learning more and more about each other without becoming physical, which was driving Kunzite crazy but he held himself in check and enjoyed every minute with the woman he was growing to love.

And if that wasn't enough he couldn't get that kiss in the library out of his head, in his sleep the essence of her small hand at the nape of his neck came to life. The feel of her lips caused him cold showers and the old feeling of the vixen's body against his would stir the wildest of dreams day or night.

(((((((((((days later)))))))))))))

Serenity held her throat as she cut off her own scream; it seemed the nightmares had decided to become more frequent allowing her as little sleep as possible. Night after dreaded night she would find herself staying up as long as possible just to avoid waking up to the sound of her own scream to which she was sure half the palace had heard this morning because she was to drained of her magic to put up a sound barrier. A problem easily rectified if she intensified the dreams, she knew the prince would be having do to their first connection, and call to him in his slumber and kiss him while he slept but…it seemed so…so naughty.

And the more she kissed him the clearer his dreams would become till he'd be able to see that she was the one kissing him in his dreams thought kissing him one more time wouldn't bring that about she still didn't want to take the risk it was much to dangerous. He was to addicting and she knew one more kiss might be her undoing.

The blond moon princess sank back in her bed rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands and groaning out, "god where did he learn to kiss like that." Her cheeks flushed at the mere remembrance of his petal soft lips which worked there magic on her, 'and his hands, Zeus in Olympus above his hands.' She gave another involuntary moan as her own hands traced the path his larger ones once took. Yes touching those sinfully lips again couldn't happen. It was the very reason she had been avoiding him at all costs using her magic to cause distractions to her favor in her getaways.

Serenity forced herself up out of bed as she continued to mull over the most current of happenings. She had tried to ask Mina for her advice but her 'sister' it seems couldn't spear a moments acknowledgement of anyone else's presence that wasn't Kunzite's. 'Some sister she is and so far there was no word form home. Oh well…might as well enjoy this vacation while it lasted' she thought to herself as she exited the bathroom fresh as a daisy.

Her maid was finishing making the bed as she stepped out in her undergarments. Minutes later she was dressed in a creamy baby blue sun dress. The straps that clung a little off her shoulders held up the dress which lightly hugged her at her breast, waist, and hips. White slippers adorned her feet which were cover by the length of the outfit that was decorated at its ends by floral print. Her make- up was as always light as well as her jewelry kept simple. While the maid began to braid her 'golden' locks she thought back to interview she had with the queen some days ago.

It had been quit strange she had walked in bowed and mentally prepared herself for several hours of grueling conversation which had never come. The queen, yes she had looked as beautiful as her own mother she had held herself in the very same way and looked just as her mother did when studying someone, as if she was not judging them simply assessing them. Yet her appearance of perfection had shattered the moment her eyes caught hold of her from prominent poise porcelain perfection to one of a young girl who had just seen her best friend from long ago. She had been nothing but sweet and especially forward about wanting to know everything about young Serenity and her family, as if she had known them before. Serenity had seen no reason to not humor her so she had told her all she had wanted to know with holding only what she had to because she did not wish to lie. The only odd thing in it all was that she had asked all in the room to leave before Serenity spoke a word…even Endymion had no choice but to leave to which she heard him swear under his breath. She had giggled at that from relief and his annoyed expression.

A taping on her shoulder brought her out of her musing; "Yes?" she looked at the maid from the reflection in the mirror which sat atop her dresser.

"Begging your pardon miss," her soft voice drifted about as only a whisper, "but I finished your hair and you have a guest in you waiting room; says it's urgent." The maid bit her lip to keep from smiling it seemed; as the princess made her way out of the room hurriedly hoping it was… 'Who am I hoping for?' she asked herself. Regardless of whom she had wanted to see her eyes meet that of a man whose face expressed nothing less than a predator that's finally caught and cornered his prey.

"Endymion…" it came out just like she felt, in a hushed when you don't know if what you're looking at is what you see or what you want to see.

A smile laced his handsome features as he held out his arm to her, "walk with me." The statement left no room for argument so she resided herself to her fate but she had her pride and to prove it she waked right passed him and out of the room leaving him to play catch up.

They walked through the palace maze in the gardens so as not to be disturbed by anything unusual or at least that was what Endymion had told her. Both stayed silent until they were perfectly hidden fro the public/staffs eyes. The Prince was the first to break there some what comfortable silence. "Why do you hate me?" He asked into the silence of the bright and sunny day.

She stood still a moment her face solemn, "I thought of hating you once, when we first meet, but than I see how Damien looks up to you, how your generals, your friends, respect you, and how you treat the palace staff and…and I can't. I think to myself every time you get me mad, there has to be something I'm missing, something I just can't see because all these people can't be wrong about…well about you. I don't hate you on the contrary you remind me of a very dear friend of mine. So every time." She poked him playfully in the chest "you tick me off I remember that friend and how you two make me mad in the same way and I know you don't mean it because she was the same way when we first meet and now we're best friends. So you, your royal bratty-ness, I do not hate, merely the way you treat me or at least did the first time I meet you."

She turned away from him to continue her wake.

Endymion smiled at her words, yet frowned at the strange feel of comfort it gave him to hear her say that he was not hated by her. But, that still didn't answer any of his more important questions. Finding her easily among the low bushes he internally asserted himself to continue his interrogation.

"Lately I've found myself curious about your home, Lunar was it" she would not look at him but nodded just the same. Someone once told her he could always tell when she lied because she hated doing so, so much that when she lied you could see all the truth of the world in her eyes trying to confess what her lips could would not. The prince's words pulled her from her thoughts "I've searched every library in the castle and the town in the near by village. I even talked to the local travelers and scholars," he tried to examine her face for any reaction but she kept looking any direction but his. "My lady I've exhausted every and any sore that would have information about your home without actually sending someone there," finally unable to put up with her nonsense he pulled at her arms roughly to bring her eye to eye. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She still refused to look at him as she answered, her tone dignified, "As a matter of fact there is," her pausing for affect only lead to his grip tightening.

"Yes?" he demanded impatiently.

"You are hurting me."

He gave an exasperated sigh, his grip never letting up. "This isn't a game, Princess;" his tone deadly, "lies can be dangerous."

"The truth even more dangerous," she whispered back not bother to struggle as she rested her head upon his chest. Her lips began to burn at the closeness of his own, to merely tilt her head upward, the sweet torturer.

His hold on her dropped before he let himself wrap his arms around her slim waist. "Will you ever give me a straight?" His question whispered so close to her ear his breath brushing against his neck ignited her body. She could feel her eyes being consumed with a glaze of silver before she regained her composer laughing slightly at his words before breaking away from his embrace. "I'll answer anything you ask."

He raised an eyebrow in interest, "anything?"

She nodded and smiled at his skepticism, "anything at all?"

"Alright, is there really a kingdom of Lunar?"

Her smile was lost to her for a moment; she didn't want to lie so she decided avoiding the questions that could not be answered yet would be best. 'It's not lying if I don't answer,' she told herself firmly before her smile was back in place. "Oh come on haven't we been through this already? Ask me something you don't know the answer too."

"Fine, why are you here?"

"That's better; I was brought here by accident."

"Accident?" the young prince echoed skeptically. "I don't believe you, how do you get into this type of a situation by accident."

Serenity shrugged absentmindedly, "hey, accidents happen."

"O.k. then, what woke you up screaming?" he asked seriously before melting at the sight of her blushing a soft pink at his question.

"I…it was nothing-"

"Not so fast" he cut in "you promised to tell the truth," she sighed in resignation.

"I had a nightmare."

"At your age" it was more of a cynical statement than question.

"Along time ago I…I didn't now how to defend myself and I really didn't think much of that fact it just was until my mother began to allow suitors to see me some were sweat or shy but…he…he wasn't" Endymion watch the fear creep back into her eyes as she remembered her experience and it angered him. He, for all the time that he'd known her he had never met a more fearless girl, what…who could or would bring down such a fighter. "I had not known a man to be ungentlemanly before him. He had been invited to a party, I forget for what it was, and he took me to the gardens. He confessed that he loved me…and that the love I had for another would not last. I refused him and he and tried to…" she chanced a look at the prince and saw what she feared everyone who knew this about her would reflect, anger, disgusted not knowing they were feelings intended for the man that had affected her so unjustly. 'They probably think I'm some kind of a damaged good.'

She looked away before he could tell she had been watching him, "well he tried something but, my guards had come before anything could happen." She finished quickly with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, he noticed, trying to make light of the memory. Yet she paused dawning a confused expression, "I thought I had forgotten that. Anyway that's why I screamed. One of the staff told you huh?"

Endymion, for his part, simply nodded. "Who was he?"

"I…I don't remember. Strange isn't it?" she didn't even try to smile this time.

"I meant the man you lov…" he didn't want to say it. He didn't want to say 'loved' because than she would correct him and say 'the man she loves' and the pain he knew would come to him was to unbearable even if just the thought.

Yet she saved him the trouble "His name is Seiya."

"Are you to together, is that why you don't care to marry such a fine catch as myself." He joked trying to lighten the mood, but inside his mind was shouting 'FOUL' for asking such a question.

It was rewarded with a small light laugh, "no he…he didn't - doesn't" she corrected herself "doesn't love me."

"He's a foul." Endymion stated seriously she smiled truly at his words and they continued there wake in silence.

"Who knows maybe it was just a crush, he was the first guy to treat me like a…"

"Like a person," Endymion finished to which she nodded in agreement. "You must be very restricted at home."

She forgot the lie and spoke freely and relaxed, "always. Everyone I was ever aloud to befriend before him had been a woman. My guardians are all women my mothers advisor Luna a woman. There were some men I could see though, my brother and his best friends were always very sweet to me it was more like having a whole heard of brothers actually."

"I bet he's some nerdy skinny little thing, right" he laughed openly earning a stern glare.

"No he looked nothing like you" that shut him up, "Anyway I haven't seen him in ages…he just disappeared out of the blue."

Endymion looked confused for a moment, 'did she not know that all royal families were connected to Earth's Eyes of the Moon.' It was the reason the Earth's main palace was built on this particular spot. Any royal lost on Earth's soil could be found and identified; it gained its name from the poetic ideal that no matter where you were on Earth you can always see the Moon at night so it could always see you too. History dictates that it was a gift from the heavens. He was about to say as much until it finally clicked, 'ONLY earth's ROYALTY could be located with the device. Meaning if she were really telling the truth about being royalty than she could be located using the device!'

"Endymion…your highness" it was to good to believe that he was actually paying any attention to her, rolling her eye she watched as something seemed to click into place in his mind and for some reason it disturbed her but her anger took presidents over her instinct to run so she just simply walked away until she realized this was a maze and she didn't know the exit.

Just as she was about to call his name again the words were stolen from her very mouth, "Endymion!" The young princess turned just in time to see a tall blond man making his way up the path they had just come from shouting the prince's name.

"Who is that?" she squinted her eyes in an attempt to get a better look at the young man making his way towards the both of them.

"Endymion, my friend!" as if forgetting Serenity's presence all together they ran to each other making Serenity wonder what the real reason behind the parents arranging this little 'contest' was. Just when she thought she could make a solid assumption about the prince's real sexual preference, not that their was anything wrong with that she was a very excepting person after all and it would have been a bit hypocritical what with Uranus and Neptune's loving life style, her thought's were interrupted by Endymion's laughter…rather loud but nice laughter.

'He really looks happy.'

"Princess Serenity I'd like you to meet my best friend Andrew," it was as if time had come to a stop her heart along with it before it began to pump so hard she thought it would explode from her chest. As soon as their eyes meet she knew who he was knew, that this was one of the moments in her life she would never forget and how she reacted to this new found information would dictate how she would handle everything of such importance in her life. So naturally she did what any sophisticated woman in her place would do…she fell to her knees and promptly began to cry from pain or relief who knew but that's what she did.

Author's Notes: I had so much fun writing that fat man and the candy machine joke, you have no idea. I hope you love this as much as I do and PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's been awhile and it's not my fault I had mid-terns that are now over. So I hope to have the next chapter out very soon. Till next time…REVIEW! Alright lets get down to brace text here, its 2:59 am and I'm getting to bed. My spring break if booked full of papers I have to write so I might not up date as soon as I hope but I promise I won't give up on writing this story and the next chapter in 'A knight for a Prince' is in the process of being written so bare with me and will get through this. Oh…if you haven't read my other stories please do and tell me in your reviews if you think there worth up dating and I'll see what I can to.

This is ForbidenMaggiks saying good morning (whatever way you look at it) to all you night owls and in case I don't get back to you soon good afternoon, good evening, and good night!

Love, hugs, and kisses

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Accidents Happen

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: I am a horrible person and I'm so sorry you had to find out this way but I hope that this chapter five will redeem me in your eyes. I would also like to take this opportunity to say that I appreciate your reviews very much and would love it ever more if you guys became a bit more specific on what you liked or don't like so I can have a better idea on what the next chapter should look like. Thank you terribly for putting up with me and enjoy!

Chapter 5

The fire priestess shifted in her sleep uncomfortably trying to ignore the irritable beeping from penetrating her dream before giving up entirely. With a groan of detest the warrior of Mars opened her eyes to the consul in front of her and began the regular diagnostic checks of the ship, Imperial, before finally pressing the flashing red button on her touch screen monitor opening up a live feed into the moon queens chambers.

"You called your majesty."

"Yes, I received you last up dated report."

"Yes your majesty Pluto has informed us of the Princesses location but because of an anomaly has told us that we should personal handle this matter. It appears Serenity has made it to Earth."

A very weary queen nodded in response, "Earth?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well no but I suppose it's for the best, Lord Seiya just left to Earth last night, something about a family matters. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Yes you majesty," at this the fire warrior squirmed under her queens hawk like gaze, "It seems that the Princess has used a substantial amount of magic which can only mean that she's been feeding…"

"Oh dear…"

Not knowing what else to say the sailor kept quiet.

"Well, I suppose it can't be that much of a problem, Mina is after all with her and she's responsible and Serenity knows the rules she knows better than to feed off the same person twice…Oh by the gods just get there as fast as you can and get back to me."

"And, what of the counsel your majesty, I have to give them a formal report on this matter and we're already disobeying a direct order by going to Earth instead of staying with the outer scouts."

"Leave the Counsel to me, tell Seiya to deal with Diamond, and Luna can deal with earths royalty they should at least know what's going on but be discreet. I do not want an intergalactic war on my hands and no Sailor uniforms on earth you are to be diplomats whose only mission is to bring my daughter back, if anyone asks you. If you can avoid explanation do so. Where are you now?"

"We're coming up on Earth as we speak your majesty," the newly awaken Mercury informed I'll map out a landing location near the closest teleportation gate."

"Good, time is of the essence I'm counting on you. I'll be sending Sailor Scouts from the neighboring solar system to aid the Outer Scouts if necessary. That is all, good luck!"

(((((((((((((((((((Moon Palace)))))))))))))))))))))))

With another sigh of weariness the queen turned off the consul in her private quarters off. Silently Luna's opal eyes watched her ruler deal with whatever news came from her young charges. She pursed her lips and waited until it was absolutely necessary to disturb her before speaking.

"Your majesty Prince Diamond and his brother Prince Safire are awaiting your presents in the throne room they say they have a proposition for you."

At this she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "I will see them now."

(((((((((((((((((((Back on Earth)))))))))))))))))))))

"There she is!" He whispered to no one in particular. He watched form a distance a princess from Germany looked around frantically before looking out of a window into the gardens, but the long haired general was too focused on getting his book back to care what she was looking at. But, whatever it was it seemed to have angered her as she flipped through the book searching for something.

He crawled closer to his unsuspecting victim. "Yes," he thought viciously, "she has to be the one." He had spent all his time pouncing unsuspecting potential criminals looking for his precious book. Soon his search would come to an end because for one he was running out of unsuspecting victims, which pleased the prince seeing as how Zoicites antics has already resulted in the immediate dispatcher of a little more than half of Endymion's potential wife's and secondly the queen was become quit irate about the whole thing.

Slowly he crept for shadow to shadow making his way slowly toward the said suspect who seemed to be frantically searching for something in a book and if his hunch was right it was his book.

"Just a couple more steps and…" just as he made a jump for her a light shot through the book in her hands, not only confirming that it was his book but also taking down the entire wall next to them. Time only allowed him to make a grab for the girl and pushing her aside before the wall would crash down of him.

"This doesn't make any sense" Mercury complained.

"Are you sure you punched in the right coordinates," Jupiter asked as she pushed back more of the shrubbery around them to allow Mars and Mercury to walk ahead before following after them.

"That could always be a possibility but I prefer to believe that the people of Earth just like to put there teleportation platforms in the middle of a forest." The blue hair sailor answered indignantly.

The priestess of fire waved off the potential fight, "we can't waist time guys we need to find the general and her highness. Just because a war hasn't broken out doesn't mean one won't the queen needs us to hurry up."

"So what do you suggest oh fearless leader," Jupiter asked irritable.

"We double time it, sailor powers on at all times. We can run throw the forest until we reach a populated area. When we get to that will decide what to do, got it?" Not waiting for a response the warrior of Mars broke out into a run heading for what Mercury said was the location of the princess. She was soon flanked by Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury.

(((((((((((((((((((((Out in the gardens)))))))))))))))))))))

"Serenity…" the name escaped his mouth in a whisper as emotions ripped through him that he thought he'd locked away years ago. All at once before he knew what his body was doing his younger sister was back in his arms as his voice produced comforting word but mostly words of apologizes. His eyes softened at the sight of her, the first thought that had come to mind at the sight of her was, 'she looks just like mom.' But, it hurt to watch her cry and know he was the cause of it. She clung to him until her tears subsided into the occasional hiccup.

He had waited patiently for her to stop crying before he'd had enough mystery, clearing his throat loudly attracting the attention of his best friend and the princess. "Would some one like to tell me what's going on?"

But before any explanation could be offered a blinding light came crashing through the palace windows causing them to explode along with the walls that held the glass themselves. The forces alone throw the prince back. Without much of choice to think of anything else to do Serenity gave her own blast of energy at her brother sending him flying in the direction of the prince before the wall crushed her.

"Mina, I know we haven't known each other for very long but I know in my heart that I'll never find another one like you, will you marry me?" He looked up with hope; he could see the debate the conflicting emotions.

"No"

"What?"

"The general wouldn't say something like that." One of the maids called out from her spot in the back of the kitchens while others called out in agreement.

"He's a man of few words" gushed one of the queens hand maids.

"What about, 'Mina my love I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, stay with me forever as my wife.'" The chief's proposal was rewarded with a chorus giggles from the female staff causing the stable boys to gag.

"Wait I got it, I got it," silence quickly fell upon the room as one of the stable boys stood on the stole closest to him. He cleared his throat for a dramatic pause, "Mina, I love you. Marry me."

A harsh chorus of "no" filled the room.

"Come On! It was just a suggestion. Jeez…" he defended himself meekly.

"What was just a suggestion?"

"Sara!" the room echoed before its inhabitants began busying themselves with exiting the room or going back to their kitchen duties. She eyed the staff as they made a strained effort to avoid her keen old eyes.

She was about to leave the kitchen and return to searching the palace for her young charge when the entire kitchen began to shake violently, screams and shouts of panic followed as everyone tried to duck for cover away form the objects that fell from over head because of whatever was causing the quack.

He watched as she slept soundly on the grass, her luxurious blond locks stretched out around his lap were her head laid comfortably. Yet no matter how nice it felt he couldn't help the anger that surged within him at her and most importantly at himself. They hadn't taken things as far as they had teased each other they would. Passionate kisses gentle caress and him talking about himself more than he's spoken to anyone in a long time. But, the beauty in his lap reveled little to no useful information on her home and if it was real or not. If the young general searched his feelings he would know, though, that this was not the reason for his anger. He was a meant to be a spy nothing more nothing less yet some how he had developed a pain in his chest the moment she awoke in his arms.

He was starting to feel things for her that he should not and it wasn't just because he was ordered, really asked, by his prince to spy on her but because no good could come from these feels. If he were honest with himself he knew his anger was mostly focused on him self because now it wasn't just about getting her to talk to him it was getting to be more than that and it wasn't just to keep his reputation of going far and beyond the call of duty. He found himself going out of his way to smile at her to entice her company, anything she wanted he new he would want to get her not for the mission but for his own satisfaction…it was leading her on to something that couldn't happen she was royalty and he wasn't.

At the thought his heart gave a lurch and he began to stroke her feather soft cheek. But what to do about the whole mess was still unclear. He could tell his prince he'd found nothing and wished to discontinue the operation but then he would have to tell him why…he could lie, but by now the staff would already be making there own dead on assumptions that would reach the princes ear besides he didn't like the idea of lying to his prince, or friend. Telling Mina the truth was unwanted, and out of the question she'd hate him for lying to her and doubting her word.

He would simply tell her a version of the truth to why they couldn't see each other any more, there were plenty to count which were all true. For one she was royalty and he wasn't which means her father would never approve no matter how high in status he climbed.

But what was there to not approve of…what were they, certainly not lovers but more than friends.

"That clears it up" he thought sarcastically.

She had made it clear enough that she wasn't engaged simply by being her or promised to anyone if Endymion did not chose her and at that end the prince made it clear that he didn't care to take her for himself. So what were they and where was any of this going…he wanted to scream in frustration. She had said herself she had no intention of doing anything with the Prince and she and her sister were merely staying at the palace until they could get home. But that didn't particularly make any sense why couldn't they go home?

He sighed in frustration, none of that had anything to do with the facts she was royalty and he wasn't and it didn't matter what either of them might feel. The silver haired general was brought back from his thoughts by the angel clad in a yellow sun dress stirring in his lap.

She didn't miss the sad look in his eyes as she sat up.

"Are you still tired?"

She nodded no before she cuddled into his chest before sighing in relief, she had almost thought that there meeting was a dream but the strong arm that wrapped around her was proof enough that that was an impossibly. He buried his nose in her soft scented while her head rested on his shoulder and held her tightly as if it was the last time and she could tell he was troubled.

The young Venusain turned in the general's arms to face him, "What's wrong?"

He didn't want it to end, he didn't want to have this conversation, not yet not now but his mind as it always had to presidents over her heart, "We can't continue this." His voice held no emotion just as it always had but she could see it in his eyes, it was hurting him to say what he was saying just as it was hurting her to hear it.

She was about to agree with him when screams from the palace broke them from the own privet world. The birds flew from there tree in panic as the couple looked up at the light that seemed to be surging form a source at the other end of the palace.

Kunzite stood quickly bring Mina up with him, turning to her quickly he saw the alarm in her eyes, with no time for words of comfort and not knowing what to expect he kissed her soundly on the lips yet briefly, "Stay here!" he commanded before running towards the lights.

As soon as he was out of sight she called upon her power making her presence as Sailor Venus Second Commander to the armies of the Silver Alliance and Caption of the Inner Planetary Sailor Scouts.

A noise behind her caused her to draw her sword with out even turning around; practiced position brought the fierce weapon down about the throat of whoever had just jumped out of the forest at her.

Her eyes were stealing, her movement deadly as her mind calculated the chance of the person next to her being an enemy or a civilian before she could come to her own conclusion two more bodies jumped out after her it was happening so fast, but thank the gods not fast enough as she recognized Mercury's voice cut through her mind screaming for her not to attack.

"Commander we've been sent by-"

"That's not important now; that light coming form the palace should have stopped it was an explosion."

"It's a spell," Mars cut in.

"But it's out of control we need to subdue the source," Jupiter added.

"Than let's," with that they made there way towards the light source.

The winds alone made it difficult to breathe let alone stand while a sharp pain at his side helped to cripple him. He called out for her as his eyes searched frantically but he couldn't tell if it could actually be heard. He spotted Andrew not far from him doing the same, the prince also took notice that the front of his friends robes seemed to be burned, making his way over to him making sure he was alright they were about to continue there search when Jadeite, Kunzite, and Nephrite came up from behind them leading them a safer distance away from the disturbance against there will as anther busts forth from an unknown source.

"Your majesty what are you doing we have to get you away from here," Kunzite shouted over the winds.

"NO! We have to go back there, she's in there!"

"Who?" Jadeite asked.

"My sister!" Andrew answered as he struggled against Nephrite before falling to a knee holding his stomach and wheezing. "My sister, she's in there I have to get her! She's my responsibility! I have top help her!"

Before any of the other men could respond Venus stepped in, "Your majesty!"

Endymion looked up instinctively but it was clear she wasn't addressing him as her eyes were only on Andrew; he seemed to know them as he smiled in relief at the sight of them. Kunzite was fighting his own internal battle at the sight of her.

Before them stood four women dressed in uniforms foreign to the eyes of the prince and his generals but some how familiar. With Kunzites help Andrew stood on wobbly legs, "Formality's aside, Sailor Venus my sister is in there and I want her back. If you see anybody else bring them out as well."

"And, the source you majesty?" a blue haired woman asked.

"Take it down with as little casualties as possible," he supplied. "That includes all of you no heroics."

"But we can take this thing out by any means necessary," the tallest of the women asked with a business like tone.

He gave a curt nod before they turned there attention to the swirling light that seemed to be trying to take a form. A clear blue visor appeared in front of the blue haired Mercury before she began typing furiously in her hand held computer.

"I'm counting four bodies in the surrounding area, one directly in front, two behind, and we've got one no make that five in it's farther back ground. I think they might be in a separate room."

The golden haired goddess nodded in understanding, "Jupiter gets the two directly behind with Mars," they were off at her command like a shot. "Mercury I want weakness." And with that said she herself went towards the front of the vortex to get whatever soul was there.

The generals and Prince watched in amazement as fire sprung forth from the finger of the black haired warrior defending her brunette friend and in the process burning the chucks of wall that were going to hit her into ash. The lady clad in her green uniform seemed to have found the victims as she lifted a large parts of the wall which would have normally taken several men to lift, what she did with what looked like the very slightest of efforts, Endymion had only ever seen Nephrite accomplish.

Mina, as Kunzite had known her, seemed to be having a more difficult time as it seemed every time she tried to get close to the light it had decided to attack her. She had been able to avoid them with attacks that Kunzite thought only his fellow generals the prince and himself had. But the attacks were becoming more aggressive and with little reaction time left in between.

Other soldiers began to mobilize at not to far behind them at which point several of the captions came forward.

"Your Majesty, Generals, what are our orders?" asked one of the four captions that had stepped forward.

"I want guards with my parents and brothers keep them safe and get them in the throne room. I want someone to find out where Zoicite is and make sure everyone else stays away from here." With a curt nod the captions left to for fill their duties as another stepped forward handing Endymion, Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite there swords.

"Orders your majesty," Jadeite asked skeptically.

"It's a book!" the blue hair girl as she came up to them.

"Excuse me," Nephrite asked.

"Most likely a spell book, someone must have been practicing there magic, a range of things could have happen but this is the end result. You have to destroy it! I'll provide the cover and you can…well do what ever it is you humans do to stop out of control magic." She ended as politely as she could. Not knowing what else to do they went out into the battle with the cover of an ice fog for protection.

The light seemed to be confused by the fog as it began to attack wildly in different location. Endymion simply ran as fast as he could towards the location he had left Serenity.

Fighting through the darkness of her own mind Serenity could hear the familiar battle cries of her friend and guardian's. Opening her eyes slowly she felt throughout her body, deciding that nothing was to broken or hurt to move she lifted her upper body or at least tried only to discover that it was a physical improbability with all the wait on her and the lack of feeding for energy on her part.

Mina had tried to tell her to go into town and feed off of a couple of men at a local brothel but she had refused, the act alone was a little too personal in her opinion to want to share with a bunch of drunks. When she had suggested simply going back for a taste of Endymion she had quickly discontinued the conversation complaining of sleep and leaving Mina's company with flaming cheeks.

In truth the thought of crawling into bed with that man was more than just tempting it was a fantasy that came to her when she wasn't plagued with nightmares. And ever night she fought not to make that dream a reality because deep down she knew things would go much father than a simple kiss and she wasn't sure why that thought alone was so pleasing to her.

In truth she couldn't even look the prince in the eyes for a week after what had taken place in the library and no matter what she did for that week she became a klutzy idiot in front of him and the whole affair would end in an argument and more often than not he would end up wining because she couldn't stand the proximity of his body it would drive her crazy. Sometimes, rarely, but sometimes her control would slip long enough to have the prince ending up with ice cold baths or whatever else he choose to do to release some stress.

She never let it get to far because her conscious would normally kick in and announce to her that he still had no idea who she really was and that there...well whatever it was they had would have to end as soon as she found a way home.

The young moon princess was brought out of her thought as she heard a voice call fro her over the winds and no doubt Mercury's iced fog.

"Serenity!" the voice called once more.

"I'm over here!" she called but didn't think anyone could hear, regardless to her beliefs the voice became louder until she could see Endymion's figure running towards her. He seemed relieved yet distressed at the same time. Trying to use her voice again to assure him it wasn't as bad as it looked proved to have the reverse affect as she felt her self begin to cough up blood violently.

He was at her side as soon as he heard her voice. At the sight that greeted him his chest constricted painfully and he found that the hash winds were no longer the only thing making it hard to breath.

He removed the pieces of fallen rubble from her as quickly and carefully as he could without hurting her before contacting the woman they called Mercury instructing her that the last victim had been found and giving her the go ahead for there final attack on the book.

Throwing his cloak over her and gently picking her up he ran swiftly away from where she had been pined the moment the attack sounded and the light faded. Putting her down gently the dark haired prince stroked her cheek affectionately finding it colder than it should be. Frantically he called for a medic but Mercury was faster making her way towards the couple. Using technology more advanced than he was used to seeing he could only assess that she was calling for something.

Not even minutes later a sliver ship appeared hovering above them before, the taller woman he knew as Jupiter ran towards it with Mars and disappeared once directly under it only to return pushing what looked like a floating type stretcher/capsule in between the two of them.

The set it up in front of him paying him little to no attention as they began to move thing about, he only vaguely registered the fact that they had called his attention to put her inside the capsule. Not knowing what else to do he did as he was told laying her inside of the machine, his heart felt the loss of her weight immediately and it gave a stabbing pain. He didn't know what they were doing except understood they were trying to save her life but it all locked so unnatural, leaving him with a feeling of uneasiness.

Mars and Jupiter repeated there previous action of running to stand under the ship but this time with the capsule that held Serenity inside and Endymion at there side, until Andrew held him back.

"They know what there doing," he assured him.

Mina was making her way over to the ship, after making sure the book was complete burned to avoid further incident when Kunzites voice caused her to stop dead in her tracks. She waited for him to say something anything to disrupt the tension building between them, the questions.

She turned to face him an apologetic look on her face. "Yes Kunzite?"

A knowing look possessed his features and she smiled knowing that there was at least some understanding between them. He cleared his throat swallowing everything he wanted to tell her about there…thing together and put business forward. "Zoicites hurt bad and I don't think we can take care of him here could you-" he didn't even have to finish as she called over her companions to take the hurt general with them.

When all was done she was left as the last to board the ship. "Your majesty, I sorry but I must in form the queen of your location" the blond informed Andrew to which he gave a gloomy nod. She turned her attention to Endymion then, "You Majesty I apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you. I take my leave of you." As she turned to leave Endymion's voice stopped her.

"Princess Mina-"

She smiled at him correcting him, "General, I am General Minako of Venus commander of the armies of the Silver Alliance, sir. My friend call me Mina, you can call me Mina." There was no mystery as to who her last comment was directed to because she was looking straight at Kunzite but pulled her attention quickly back to the royals.

"Very well, general, where are you two really from?"

"I was born on a planet not far from here, Venus. But, I have lived most of my life on the Moon which is where I serve as general and as guardian to her Empyreal Highness Serenity of the Moon."

Mercury's voice reached them from the inside of the ship, "We are ready for departure, Sailor Venus."

"I'll be right there," with that she bowed to the royals before her, "Ambassador Seiya I'm told should be here to explain everything that Prince Andrew can not and we will send you a ship to see your general in two day time."

"Two day?" Kunzite asked.

"I suspect you would want time to get matters here settled, Prince Andrew please try not to runaway it will making coming to find you for audience with her majesty much more difficult."

He gave a strained laugh, "I would never."

"Good day then." With that she disappeared into her ship before it to took flight for the moon.

Author's Notes: O.k. so tell me what you think! And, remember be specific please! But on a brighter note as a reward for butting up with me and reading my story her is a sneak a peek: Diamond will have a speaking role in the next chapter! And, despite all love between siblings let's just say fists will fly between loved ones.


	6. Chapter 6

Accidents Happen

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: Don't sue!

Authors' Notes: I'm sorry if the last chapter was a bit disoriented but the I just finished summer mid-terms and I had all these ideas floating around in my head I kind of just took the hole day to type everything out, so again very sorry. I just put up chapter 5 and I got this great review asking me all these questions about what happen and why…so I'll take this time to explain it the best I can.

P.S

Thank for the great review BLiberalQuestionAuthority, this it for you and to SailorMoonie I have no clue what is going on but every time I put a marker to show some kind of change in view point doesn't acknowledge it. I'll try something different this time. Anyway this is just to answer some questions. Aimzy-chan (editress) maybe you'd like to edit my story's before I post them, just to make sure there up to your standards. And, thank you DestinyManifested for your nice review! I hope this helps to clear some question.

Chapter 6

On the Moon-

She blinked her eyes rapidly to clear the blurry figure which hovered above her and gave a lazy smile through the breathing mask covering her mouth.

"How are you feeling Princess?" The water guardian asked softly as she removed the mask.

With forced effort the moon princess took a deep breath of her home air before answering in a raspy voice, "better. What happen?"

The blue haired physician smiled as she helped her young charge sit up slightly to take a sip of water. "You managed to crack a couple of ribs, puncture a lung, and throw Rei into a fit about your well being."

"All in a days work," the young princess mutter back.

"Yes well you gave us all a scare, but you're alright now. I just need to ask you a couple of questions before I give the counsel my report." The princess nodded in understanding, "Why, if you knew your energy was low, did you not continue to feed off of Prince Endymion? Mina's already informed me that you did once before, why not continually?"

"He doesn't know anything about me except my name and even though he didn't trust me" she cleared her throat again before Ami gave her more water, "he became my friend Ami. I already betrayed his trust by not telling him who I was I didn't feel like adding energy sucking fend to the list. Besides…" she could feel herself blushing, "I could barley control myself feeding off of him the first time. What if something would have gone wrong the second time and I've barley ever been in a situation where I need to feed I haven't quiet gotten the hang of it."

Ami nodded in comprehension as she busied her self with writing down the princess's response. Serenity took the time to observe her surroundings. It appeared that she was in her room, a large spacious area with a grand balcony connected by glass double doors. The room itself was draped in shades of white, baby blue, and soft pinks, nothing like her bold colored room on Earth. The bed in itself made her look like a porcelain doll with how big it was. Shire white hangings fell around her softly as she lay in her white cotton bed which was partly covered in white bunnies of different designs and textures; it was something her father and Andrew had loved to do. Every time they would leave the palace on a trip Serenity wasn't allow to come on they would buy her a bunny in whatever design they could find on the planet they visited.

The thought of her brother broke the young princess from her thought's, "Amy where is Andrew?"

"The Prince could not fit aboard the ship that we had with us, it was only meant to fit six but, with all the extra cargo we carried because of our trip to and from Pluto and than bring with us that hurt general," at the princess curious gaze she answered her unspoken question. "General Zoicite was hurt in the incident, we were asked to bring him along. Anyway there wasn't enough room. Besides judging by the look on everyone's face when we called Andrew prince, it looked like he had some explaining to do."

Serenity nodded knowingly, in truth if circumstances had been different and Serenity had not been hurt she would have liked to stayed and explain herself as well.

"Your majesty just one more question."

"Yes Amy?"

"Why did you blast Prince Andrew?"

She gave a slight smile in remembrance of the shocked look on his face when she had done so, if the situation had not been so dire she herself would have been laughing. "As you know when launching a magical attack you have the first wave which is really just like a bubble to contain the magic which breaks at first contact, which was what broke the windows. That was why I blasted Andrew away from me; I thought if the first wave alone could break the windows the second wasn't going to be something Andrews's body could handle with out knowing any magic. I shielded myself when the wall came down but because of my weakened state I couldn't really do much but cushion the walls fall on top of me. By the way how did you find us?"

"Well Sailor Pluto had told us what planet you were on after that I just scanned the planet for teleportation platforms, which wasn't many, and than I scanned for the one with the latest activity."

"So you landed in the garden."

"No, the that was to close to the palace to use and we had no way of knowing what was going on so I choose the next closest one and it drop up off at what seemed to me to be the far side of the palace opposite to you position, Lita, Rei, and myself were just making are way through the forest when we accidentally ran into Mina. Then we heard the screams saw the light and went to help and found you."

"But, you keep saying teleportation platforms but Mina and I didn't use one so how are they relevant to where we landed?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, I still don't fully understand how you made it to earth either but the theory I'm really looking at would have to be that magic attracts more magic. That teleportation platform must have had some amount of energy in it and when you were being pulled towards Earth it could have just been the strongest force able to tug up in where the magic was lacking."

"So in other words an accident."

Ami blushed at having her theory summed up so simply but agreed anyway before exiting the room mumble something about retrieving the Queen and checking up on the general. Looking about the room Serenity realized everything looked exactly as she'd left it except the breathing machine and the chair which stood next to the glass doors, it was where her mother and father would tell her stories, it was where she would sit and wait for there return, and it also looked to be the place her mother used to wait for her own daughters return as it seemed rather worn.

Speaking of her mother that was just who bust through her chamber doors with fresh tears of happiness in her eye and a bunny in her arms.

(Back on Earth)

Endymion passed energetically throughout the length of his room as his general's, the once that weren't incapacitated by the incident which took place moments ago, watched on worriedly. So far the entire matter was being put under investigation with little to no results and it was driving him crazy.

He gave another grunt of frustration, why had he let those women take Serenity away true the technology on Earth seemed insignificant compared to that silver ship they had left with but at least she would have been within his reach…to do what he didn't know but the feeling of helplessness wasn't welcomed either.

All he wanted to do was see her… hold her, pacing was the only thing he could do to stop himself from embracing the air and picture her within his arms.

He cursed himself repeatedly for feeling this way adding it up to uneasiness at having seen her under the rubble early. The sun was already setting when his father stepped into his chambers, hopefully to answer some of his question.

Author's Notes: Hope you like! There will be more soon! And, Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Accidents Happen

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: Don't sue!

Authors' Notes: It took long enough right, anyway Review and enjoy; chapter 8 is in the works and though it might take me some time to finish this I promise you I will finish it. (Just don't ask me when, your guess is as good as mine, but I want to finish it soon.)

Chapter 7

(On Earth)

Kunzite didn't seem to be doing any better than himself at handling what had just taken place, the prince noticed as his father entered the room flagged by Andrew and another person he rarely laid eyes on and so despised to.

"Father" he acknowledged coolly betraying any emotion he truly felt. "Seiya," he acknowledged coldly, his tone was lighter when acknowledging the blonde; his eyes as well, "Andrew."

"Hello, cousin it's good to see you, I only wish it was under better circumstances." The younger long haired dignitary bowed his head slightly while reaching to shack the Prince's hand.

"And, what circumstances would those be." The prince bit back encasing the smaller hand in his own, his grip firmer than need be.

"You would know better than myself, I hear you and my Princess were getting to be quiet close." The ambassador not being one to back down from a challenge returned the firm grip, his eyes shining in defiance and teeth clenched at the thought of his womanizing cousin laying a finger on his dear 'friend.'

Endymion gritted his teeth against the hash comments dieing to be voiced, it was strange but no matter the event the two never seemed to get along; his generals had told him once that it might be because they were so much alike but he had brushed the comment aside as an insult. Still he stole himself against the childish anger that flooded him at hearing the possessive claim over Serenity. 'Was this all a game to her,' he asked himself bitterly as jealously surged through him at the possibility of his jerk cousin touching her. Anger, mostly at himself, threatened to consume him for falling for those baby blue eyes and all they promised. 'It doesn't matter' he told himself firmly, 'she was lying the entire time anyway,' returning to his all too familiar cold self ignoring the dull ache that began in his chest at the thought of her having a relationship with another on her home planet. 'But, it didn't matter,' he argued to himself, 'she doesn't matter.'

And, so with pigheadedness in charge he set his sights on his cousin, "Yes your Princess and I were quiet close, she was if anything most entertaining." He drawled suggestively.

Something Seiya didn't miss and he let the prince know as he retracted his hand and reached back to punch Endymion square in the face.

A punch that was stopped by Kunzite and Nephlite holding Seiya back as he cursed the Prince; Endymion for his part didn't move, ashamed for having said something so wrong about Serena but pride pushed it aside, narrowing his eyes menacingly, the only thing he hated more than being made fun of was being the last to know and it definitely seemed he was the last to know any truth in this situation and then it dawned on him. How many people would have or could have such close contact with Serenity and what would be the odds of there name being Seiya.

'The man she spook of before, the man that didn't love her back that was Seiya THIS Seiya,' That thought alone, for reasons he wasn't willing to admit to anyone including himself, had Andrew and Jadeite struggling to hold him away from swing at his 'miserable excuse for a cousin.'

Plea's for both parties to calm themselves echoed off the wall's but failed to reach the two relatives who seemed adamant about fighting there retainers for free right's to whale on each other. Yet, it seemed the occupants of the room had forgotten a very important room mate of Endymion's from right across the hall and he made himself known when the yelling only proceeded.

With the easy twist and pull of the door knob the angry prince's room was opened by another very disgruntled looking prince. With one arm securely around his brown stuffed bear, who looked liked he'd been through several of his own wars, the other robbing the sleep from his eyes the young let his presence be known with his own little shout of indignation. "I WAS SLEEPING!"

The declaration seemed enough to cool both fighters down as Endymion did not wish his younger bother to witness anything bloody knowing Sara would kill him only after his mother was through with him, and though his father was a kind enough man he would also have some words about displays of violence in front of the young one.

After his declaration was made the young one seemed to take in the sight before him, "what are you doing? Nana says no play fighting in the room. She's gonna be mad at you."

With a sign to relieve his tension Endymion freed himself from his restraints only to scoop his brother into his arms exiting the room, "sorry little guy, didn't mean to wake you." He apologized his voice sweet, soft…and honest, something reserved for a very select few.

"Okay," and with a yawn Damien snuggled into the sheets Endymion placed him into but before sleep could take him a heartfelt request left his lips that broke through Endymion's icy inner defense. "Where's Mina and Serena, I want to see em…"

"I want to see them too." Endymion admitted as he watched the youth sleep soundly under his covers.

(((Back in Endymion's Room)))

A much calmer prince entered the room taking a sit as far away from his cousin and the temptation to throttle him as possible and waited patiently for his father to speak.

"Well it seems I have some decisions to make, dose it not my son?" The king interrupted as he slowly stood from the seat Jadeite had offered him earlier in the dispute. The elder man made his way into the living quarters of his oldest son with a mischievous grin on his face. "It has come to my attention those…two young ladies-"

"Serenity and Mina" Andrew supplied with a smile.

"Thank you, Serenity and Mina have come into our care purely on accident and have returned to there homes, is that correct?"

"Indeed, it is you majesty," Kunzite answered quickly hoping to speed his king along to retrieve some sort of explanation.

The king nodded in acknowledgment grin still perfectly in place, something of an annoyance to the other members of the room, it was a smile that told of a secret, one that they wished he'd spill. "Does this bother you my son," impatient eyes turned to the prince for a quick, honest, response.

The prince in question looked away from his fathers knowing eyes with a slight scowl causing the older man to chuckle lightly. "Regardless of your answer there visit and invitation has made an important political opening for a treaty, wouldn't you say Ambassador Seiya?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well than if we're all in agreement gentlemen and I hear no objections, pack your things for a departure in two days time. That is all." He nodded in no one in particular as if assuring himself of the plans he'd made.

"Wait!" four outraged voices demanded causing the slight arch of the king's brow.

"Wait?" he echoed.

"With all do respect your majesty I'm not sure I understand," Seiya interjected. "You assured me that this matter was settled, you signed all necessary documentation, and it has already been explained that the young ladies visit was a mistake. As for introducing yourself to the counsel it is unnecessary for Prince Andrew may vouch for your character to them upon his return, what reason would there be for there visit."

His majesty to a good moment to ponder this outburst before answering a calm voice, "I am no silent partner in my treaty's Ambassador and seeing as how my son is this planets representative it seems only fitting he go and introduce himself on my behalf. As for the general's accompanying my son it is only nature, besides I'm sure they wish to make sure there General Zoicite is alright. And, in the matter of Prince Andrew's vote of confidence I allow no one to speak for me. Above all else we were invited and I hate to waist a perfectly good invitation. What I do hate is to be interrogated and since the only person who has the rights to interrogate me is my wife, who is currently not present now, I am leaving." With a pleasant goodbye thrown over his shoulder the king sweep past the double door's and into the hall intent on finding said wife.

(((Moon)))

'Blue,' was all he could see as he blinked himself back into conscious existence. Eye's as blue as the clearest sky on a beautiful day and they were hers. So many thought's flooded his mind at the sight of her he could barely acknowledge them all but one was clear above all else, 'she's here, with me, next to me...sort of.'

The story book goddess he had admired for so long had come to life and was smiling at him, 'oh if this be a dream,' he thought 'the gods are to cruel in there attempts to be kind.'

But, she didn't seem to be going away, he notice with great delight, she simply moved around the room with grace unmatched placing things in proper places and writing several things down. The general's heart skipped a beat when she seemed to be coming towards him and for reasons unknown to him Zoicite closed his eyes and waited... for what he knew not but he waited.

(((Ami's POV)))

Humming lightly to herself the blue haired nymph made her way around the room checking and rechecking supplies as her eyes carefully avoided the only patient in the room.

Her cheeks stained pink with blush when recalling how the nurses had discovered her spending more time in the room than necessary. But Ami could not be blamed for her attentiveness toward such a fine specimen.

"Scientifically speaking, of course," at least that's how she explained it to herself. And, just when her blush died down it was back in full force as she recalled the physical examination she'd have to give him before her lunch break could happen.

So she's never seen a man…entirely without full dress. Of course she's had her fair share of relationships, Greg was a sweet heart and they, at one point, had gotten pretty far but ever time they were ready for that extra step someone would step in…it was always Doctor Greg your needed or paging Commander Mercury and they were both to dedicated to there work not to go when called. So one day they finely conceded that the powers that be just couldn't have them going at it for what ever reason parting on friendly terms. And there were others but it just never felt right, never felt…perfect and oh how she wanted that perfect.

The kind of perfect where your dancing in the rain and it happens, for that one minute that one moment in time you see it, it might never happen again but in that second the rain slows down your watch stops, everything freezes and infinity hits. For that moment you have your perfection. You couldn't feel anymore beautiful or smile any bigger and your life is right where you always wanted it to be. And, there with the rain washing your soul clear the world's pains and pressures just float away…

It's the kind of moment that stays with you for a life time but only hit you for a moment.

She bit her lip making a conscious effort not to moan in front of her 'unconscious' patient in yearning for that moment. 'Gods just once,' she prayed. Releasing a sigh she removed her baby blue rimed glasses placing them on desk before her while rubbing the bridge of her noise.

"You sigh too much for an angel," the smooth voice from behind gave the good doctor a start but from surprise or the silky tone she could not tell. Turning to her patient Doctor Ami Mizuno, for the first time, came face to face with the most beautiful purple eyes she'd ever seen. She had the grace to blush the young general noticed with some satisfaction. "But, I'm sure you hear that far too much for your liking."

"Not at all General, thank you for the complement, how are you feeling?" Glasses back in place Ami stepped forward with the confidence she only held as a doctor and a scout. Much to the blonds delight the blue haired nymph assisted him in sitting up before running her hands over his well built, albeit bandaged, chest.

"I feel fine, in truth a little sore but nothing workout can't solve."

Her nerves were shaking and Ami cursed herself silently for being so unnerved by this stranger's vigilant gaze. His eyes seemed to never leave her and look right though her at the same time she almost giggled out loud in nervousness instead she opted to allow her hands the tremors that so wished to run through them.

He felt every touch every caress and though she did not know him he wished only to have her for his own but he kept himself in check. It was only when he felt the slight shack in her hands that he had to forcefully hold back a moan. Slowly and with out conscious effort his hands moved to find one of her own. His search was rewarded with smaller hands inside of his own and before he could curse his forwardness he began to blow hot breath on her hands while rubbing them together from time to time gently…always gently.

She watched what more could she do and it was a while before she found her voice and the will to use it. "Wh-what are you doing general?"

"Your hands were shacking, are you not cold?"

'Damn that silky voice again and those eyes…gods those eyes,' they would be the death of her.

"I'm not cold." At that moment there eyes meet and all else faded. She wasn't beautifully made up and he was not a dashing prince in a well tailored suit. There was no rain no cloak to stop but if this wasn't a perfect moment than she didn't need one, Ami told herself firmly and she knew those words to be true.

The small declaration drove him wild in side for there are little things other than cold a woman shacks from and he knew all of them all to well. And, still the good doctor had yet to tear her hands away from there captive. Oh how the goods were good to him today.

And just when they bless him no sooner was the praise thought then they curse him as she took her hands from his and removed herself from the side of the general's bed. "Um…I have to go…you most be hungry I'll get you something from the kitchens," and not a word could be said in protest as she practically ran from the room, consequently him, as fast as humanly possible to retrieve him a meal.

Releasing a breath he wasn't aware of holding Zoicite leaned back against the pillows that had early been propped up, "I want to gobble you up…sweet Ami," he confessed to an empty room before closing his eyes and awaiting his skittish angel's return.

(((Earth - two days later)))

"I'm sorry." It was all Andrew could think to say as he sat down next to Endymion on the luxury shuttle his mother had sent for them. The last few days with his friend had been awkward to say the least but they avoided each other for the most part.

For his part Endymion merely pouted at the small window, "You've got no reason to be, you lied because you thought that was best and you didn't want to cause anyone trouble."

The blond crossed his arm over his chest dawning a serious expression, "I suppose."

"You 'suppose,'" The dark haired Endymion echoed.

"Yes I suppose," they both nodded as if an understanding pasted between the two but they just busted out in laughter. Andrew was the first to sober, "So is that what you're going to tell my sister."

"…It's not that easy…not with her." Endymion spoke more to himself than anyone else; Andrew was always like that for him. When ever he needed to think to figure something out, no matter how big or small the problem, Andrew would act as his conscious asking the questions he needed to hear and answer.

"It'll only be as complicated as you make it."

"How can you say that?" He really wanted to say it was complicated because she was a girl…a young woman. And he could never be friends with a woman he either liked them or hated them, it was just that cut and dry for him, until Serenity.

"You except me do you not, than why not her?"

"Of course, you are my friend and she…she-" it was on the tip of his tongue and if Andrew knew him as well as he knew Andrew did he would say what the dark haired prince could not…what he would not.

And he did, with his warm smile he said the words Endymion wouldn't, "because she was a possibility."

"Yes. I know it was a game to me at first. Something I wanted to run away from but…I don't know the line blurred with her. Before Serenity I knew where I stood in that ridiculous game my mother set up but she…she annoyed me."

At that Andrew gave a laugh, "yes Serenity was always one to rub a man the wrong way but that's what you like about her, she's different."

"Something like that."

"Yeah, something like that," Andrew echoed.

"Just don't tell my mother, she'll never let me forget it if she found out her stupid game worked."

"Worked?" Andrew asked.

"Worked," Endymion murmured as he fingered the engagement ring through the fabric of his pocket slacks, her engagement ring if she would have him.

With one disgruntled ambassador, two princes', three generals, and one stole way the shuttle Infinity took off to the moon.

(((Earth Palace)))

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" It was the mantra young Molly had taken to reciting as she searched the palace for the youngest Earth Princes only to come up empty handed.

Author's Notes:

I hope you like it, I have a final tomorrow so I have to study now but I'll write more over my two week vacation if I can. Thanks for loving it! Review! Stand bye for the General's and a little romance with scouts!


	8. Chapter 8

Accidents Happen

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't sue!

Author's Notes: Alright guys here's the skinny, as you know Miami, my hometown, was hit pretty bad by that tropical storm that is now heading a hurricane heading towards New Orleans, good luck you guys, I just got my power back and I thought I'd give you this little teaser before going back to school tomorrow. Promise I'll try hard to get the rest out soon and that this story is almost over, YEAH! Well hope you like it!

P.S. Thanks for the great reviews!

Chapter 8

(((Moon)))

(((Ami and Zoicite)))

She walked in quietly so as not to wake him, with breakfast tray in hand only to find it pointless as she saw that general Zoicite was already up and dressed standing by the floor length window at the end of the room.

He didn't turn around when she walked in and she wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't heard her enter or he didn't care, "Good morning General Zoicite." Ami's soft voice called entering further into his room.

(((Zoicite's POV)))

"How many times must I ask you to call me Zoicite?" He asked without turning to face her and with seriousness in his tone. They'd become so close over the past three days, it hurt him to think it would soon be over and they would never see each other again. But, last night he'd promised himself he would make the most of every moment with her today until the day he left.

(((Ami's POV)))

The blue haired physician didn't answer as she placed his breakfast on small dinning room table behind him. Since his consciousness the general had been moved to a guest room in the main palace. Ami had visited often at his request and occasionally on her own prerogative. They had become…close, in Ami's opinion; sharing interests, hobbies, and such but the blue haired nymph doubted there connection to be so base.

(((Normal POV)))

'It was his eyes," she admitted to herself as she set out his breakfast. Eyes that watched that caressed eyes which watched her soul and pull the good doctor in.

Not knowing what else to say or do, she made her way to the door only to be stopped by his voice, "Stay with me, Ami…"

This time he turned to her but with sad eyes and that's when she remembered he would be going home, his companions were due at the palace any minute. When she didn't move Zoicite approached her slowly forcing his body to remember how to breathe. It was almost too difficult a task with her attire. Smooth lithe form covered in a second skin baby blue silk that barely made it past mid thigh before fanning out around her firm long legs…yes it seemed breathing was proving to be quit a challenge yet, with nerves 'worked up' the general managed to slide his hands around waist hugging the blue haired nymph from behind. Both arms wrapped innocently around Ami's waist. "I'll be leaving sometime soon…I don't know when."

"Nor do I," Ami answered honestly, "Your prince and other generals arrive today but I don't know how long you'll be staying." As if automatically the two began to sway calmly from side to side and Ami leaned against his chest.

"How can I repay you for all you've done for me," he whispered into her ear before gently nuzzling her neck paying no mind to the triple chained silver necklace, taking deep breaths to inhale her sent of sweetness.

"There is no need-" Her own sharp intake of breath cut her off, the surprise of having the general tighten his hold on her.

"Tell me there is," Zoicite demanded softly again, "tell me you want something of me, demand anything you want of me. Anything…" he breathed.

His voice filled with passion made her knees weak and heat pool, her voice quivered in response, "I…I don't understand…what do you me-"

"I offer you anything of me," the blond promised urgently with unhidden needing. "I wish to…repay my debt to you. Please allow me that…allow-"

This time it was she who cut him off by turning in his arms to face him her eyes just as passionate as his own, "is that all you want, is that all…this is…repaying a debt?" She broke free from his arms awaiting an answer, when none came she made her way to the door silver heels clicking lightly on the tile the only sound almost defining to his ears, so much so that he had to stop her.

"I'm a coward," he confessed with her in his arms again, "I wish to be with you, to have only you and I know not how to tell you with out scaring you away. I…let me have you."

She stared, not knowing what else to do; every moment in her life had always been carefully thought out, planned. Nothing spontaneous…ever and now when life screamed at her to rebel against her methodical lifestyle with her heart in toe her head and body would not move. A problem soon rectified by the general's knew found boldness as Zoicite lowered his lips to hers.

"I ask to much of an angel…than give just a kiss and I will receive just a taste," he whispered as if it were a spell to hold her in place, which it did.

'A taste' her mind echoed. A taste she'd never known soft and swift he moved his hands and lips in a silent promise to later worship her body if she would allow him such a gift. Feather light to firm full of need his hands roamed Ami's sides and back, with as much restraint as the young man could offer. Restraint which slipped with every moan she made with every stroke of her smaller hands against his chest, shoulders, and back. Yes, indeed restraint seemed to be sort on both parts which only proved to be the dress' undoing as it found it's way to the floor along with other choice items.

Author's Notes:

I don't know if I can go into detail at this point but you get the picture. Anyway Love, Hugs, and Kiss to all of you out there! I hope those of you that have been affected by the storm are o.k.


	9. Chapter 9

Accidents Happen

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't sue!

Author's Notes: Hey guys, you know the drill lave it hate it type it tell me, review. But I do have one thing I would like to add, Thank you! You guys have been fantastic when it comes to reviews, you don't just write me one word of 'up date' or 'good job' you really tell me how you feel about it and how you like or what you like, so thanks again from the bottom of my heart this ones for you guys. And for all those that have been waiting to see the rest of the group get in on all the action.

P.S. Thanks for the great reviews! Love, peace, and lack of fertility for all those under aged!

P.S.S I know this story has grammatical errors, all my story's have grammatical errors you don't need to review me about all my grammatical errors although I know your hearts in the right place and all lets just move past the grammatical and into the magical…enjoy the story, and for gods sake become an Editor. (You know who you are and you've got a twin doing the same thing to my Harry Potter story 'Edible Underwear and All the Stuffing,' which is really funny I hope you read my other ones as well.)

Chapter 9

(((Moon)))

(((If you can't tell who I'm writing about it's not worth mentioning.)))

'Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!' the good, or naughty as Zoicite had called her early, doctor was actually really taken by the self imposed mantra. It seemed the only thing to say under the circumstances. Being grateful to be the first one to wake Ami slowly removed the general's arm from her very naked waist to sit up only to have it tighten around her.

Propriety be damned she smiled at the act losing the nerve to run away from what felt so good so right if even for a moment. She turned slowly in his arms unable to go without silently thanking the blond for his unknown encouragement to have her stay she let her lips lightly brush his cute, but masculine, nose then boldly, feeling as if she was steeling, Ami brushed her lips to his.

Ami pouted upon noting, as she pulled back, he was very much awake and smiling his Cheshire smile, "good morning my beautiful goddess," Zoicite purred before planting his own feather light kiss to her shoulder and lips while pulling her closer giving a clear reminder at there state of dress or rather undress.

She blushing furiously but pushed it aside, dreading to ruin the moment with what Mina called the after talk, the time where one must find out were they stand in the relationship…thing…whatever. Clearing her throat lightly she pulled away from the generals embrace enough to look him in the eye. "Gene- Zoicite?"

The blond in question took one look at her serious expression before sitting up to look her in the eyes; she followed his lead sitting up with the blanket securely around her.

"I…I want to know where this puts us…I know you're leaving…but and I know this is sudden to ask you this…but I…I don't do one night stands."

Zoicite signed thinking hard in what to say. Earth women were very sensitive on the subject of categorizing a relationship especially after sex, 'but this was more than…she deserved more than that.' What could he do but be honest; it wasn't like he knew all the answers to this.

"I don't normally do this sort of thing either," She looked like a scared deer and it hurt him so. Taking her in his arms Zoicite kissed the corners of Ami's eyes before her lips, "I don't want to leave you," he answered honestly, "but I'll have too…soon."

If possible she looked sadder, "So where does that leave us what do we…I'm sorry I'm asking too much too soon-" Ami's ramblings were cut short with a kiss.

"You can't kiss anybody else" Zoicite commanded serious in a whisper, than kissed her nose, "no one else can have you but me," She nodded dumbly eyes closed breath labored as he kissed her neck. "You're mine and I am yours until we decide otherwise."

The general used his weight to push the blue haired doctor back on the bed. "How's that sound to you?"

Ami blushed prettily and with a shy smile she nodded her consent, they spent the rest of the morning talking about themselves between kisses naps and more.

(((Shuttle Infinity, Generals, Ambassador, and Princes)))

The landing was as smooth as the take off and no problems were meet at the docking bay as the party of nobles removed themselves from the shuttle Infinity to be greeted by a man almost three times there size.

Nephlite being the tallest of all barely managed to reach half way up his chest and jadeite being the one with the least amount of control over his motor skills let slip what every one, except Andrew and Seiya, wanted to say, "GOOD GOD YOUR HUGE!" earning him a proper smack upside the head from Malachite and a hearty laugh from the man in question who was clad in black and brown furs with leather pants and a forest green shirt.

Clearing his throat Seiya made clear who the 'huge' man was, "His majesty the ruler of Jupiter King Arrestor."

The King waved politely, reminding the generals of an overgrown, albeit lethal looking, child.

"Your majesty," Seiya continued, "These are the representatives of Earth Prince of Earth Endymion and his companions General Malachite, General Nephlite, and General Jadeite. Oh, and returning from a very long sabbatical you remember Queen Serenity's eldest child Prince Andrew."

Though a bit taken back by the news the brown haired king of Jupiter hide his surprise, patting the young blond on the head, "It is good to have you back my boy; you look like your father did at your age."

Andrew smiled pleasantly trying not to buckle under the pressure of such a large hand on his head and was extremely grateful when it was removed by the fear stricken king.

"Papa! Papa where are you!" the halls shook as the calls echoed off them and the very air around them seemed to charge considerably.

"Your Majesty!" another voice soon joined in and the temperature seemed to raised.

"Sir," Seiya asked knowingly with a smirk, "What have you done that you're hiding in the hanger?"

The king in question sputtered indignantly, "I hide from no one!" Though it was meant to be a profound statement he said it in a whisper.

"PAPA!"

He visibly jumped this time before turning to Seiya, gripping his shoulders as if for dear life, "You never saw me! Or I'll tell Serenity who really snuck into her room during the Whiter Ball last year!"

"You wouldn't!" the ambassador shouted after the king who snuck onto the ship they had just exited.

"Try me!" he whispered back fiercely removing himself from sight hiding in the very shuttle the generals had just left.

"Oh well, this way gentleman," Seiya announced escorting them in the opposite direction of where the violent vibrations and intense heat were coming from.

"Umm…Seiya should we be worried?" Nephrite asked while loosening his caller as the heat became a little more unbearable.

"Of what?" He asked just as commonly as he looked turning his attention back to the group, flames seemed to eat at the every hall as static lifted there hair. "Oh, that not at all just…hurry this way."

Andrew smiled knowingly but followed the ambassador anyway knowing that now would not be the best of times to inform his friends of his presence.

(((Serenity's Room)))

"And, how are we feeling this morning Miss," the young handmaiden inquired as she open the curtains in Serenity's inner bed chamber.

The princess in question squinted and groaned in disapproval before answering, "like the rings of Jupiter have been running through my head;" as two other chamber maidens assisted her in standing up from the bed leading her to a hot bath, the severity of Serenity's wounds, according to Ami, had her body making internal repairs before Ami even got her off the shuttle. The amount of repairs needed and Serenity's lack of energy sucking or using of the crystal had left her body functions to a minimal, for the most part she has been confined to her bed or moving around with the assistance of a wheel chair.

Sinking into the water with a sigh she rested her head against the rim of the porcelain tub, before Mina made her presence know asking the maids to leave the bath chambers.

"Good morning Mina."

"Good morning Princess, your schedule today include a meeting with your mother before breakfast, than a meeting with the Counsel after breakfast, after that you have lunch with Prince Diamond Black Moon Kingdom with your mother after that you are to retire to your chamber and prepare for the ball."

"The ball…" Serenity echoed faintly.

"The one your mother is throwing in celebration to Andrew's safe return to the palace."

She answered and spook in tones that were not her own, there was only depression and a distant coolness in her crisp words. Not hateful but not hers at all.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong," Serenity hadn't been as cheerful as usual either she notice the fact put the maids on edge a bit, not scared but still wary. The thought alone made the silver haired princess sick to her stomach, she'd always made it a habit to be as nice everyone, staff or not, they had watched her and her brother grow they cried the same tears she did when her father died, they were family.

"The same thing that's wrong with you," the blond answered helping her mistress out of the tub and into her robe. "I know I said we weren't lying and it was just fibbing but Sere he looked so hurt…so betrayed when he found out." Tears she that she'd held back since her arrival she relieved on the lap of her friend as they sat on the bed in her room. "Sere he looked so lost when I left…you have no idea how hard it was not to just…to just stay!" she shouted the last part falling back on the bed, Serenity followed the act.

"You have no idea how…"she lowered her tone rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands. "I love you, I love this palace this is my home you are my sister but I wanted to stay Sere I wanted to be nothing more than one the frivolous woman they thought us to be."

Not knowing what else to say Serenity just held her hand in comfort, when they turned to each other Serenity smiled supportively then with a grin she commented in a semi serious tone, "That's it then," she sat up in bed.

Mina followed suit curiously, "What's that?"

"I have to marry Endymion so you can stay with Kunzite," she answered while stretching.

"Really would you please," Mina asked with laughter in her voice whipping the tears from her eyes as a disheveled but glowing Ami walked into the room.

Concern clouded her eyes at the sight of her crying captain, "What's wrong, did something happen?"

"Yes" the blond answered in a water tone still smiling from the joke, "Serenity's getting married! Isn't that great!"

"Well…I suppose. To whom, may I ask is she marring?" Ami answered with a worried smile. 'If she married that would mean I'd have to go with her to where ever that is and where ever that is it's farther from Zoicite.' She thought as her own tears began to surface.

"The Prince of Earth, I'm marrying Endymion isn't that great," her own eyes watering. 'It wouldn't have been so bad to be true. I haven't had so much fun with a man since…anyone,' the hopelessness of her own situation beginning to sink in. 'I can't even find a man who will love me and I'm probably going to be married off to some Prince I've never meet and don't even love just to produce and heir. I'll never see Endy again!' More tears came from her eyes as she realized a life without love was her own.

"Thy Endymion, General Zoicite's Endymion, of Earth!" The blue haired doctor cried out, if she wasn't so sure this was probably a joke to cheer up Mina she would have seriously cried herself an ocean of happy tears. But, as it was it seemed today was a good day to cry anyway.

So they did Serenity, Ami, and Mina, together cried taking turns holding each other and congratulating Serenity on her marriage. And that was exactly how the Luna found them crying and congratulating each other.

"What in the name of the moon is going on in here?" the female of feline persuasion asked. She was just on her way to see the queen and knowing Serenity's late habits thought it wise to hurry her alone only to be proven wrong.

"Serena's getting married!" Mina announced with a new flood of tears.

"Isn't that great!" they chorused together with more tears.

"I...I suppose, would you ladies excuse me." She didn't wait for a response making her way to the queen's chambers.

((((Hallway)))

"Andrew I'm-" Seiya stopped talking long enough to notice who he'd run into. "Luna, are you alright, I'm sorry."

"I…I think so yes," her voice was distant.

Clearing his throat, Seiya grabbed the black haired woman's attention. "Luna this is his Majesty Prince Endymion of Earth, his General's Jadeite, Kunzite, and Malachite, and of course you remember Prince Andrew." The men of earth nodded in saying hello as they stepped back to allow Andrew to re-meet an old friend.

That if nothing else caught her attention distracting her from the weird scene she'd left early, "I could never forget my favorite charge."

"You always told me you had no favorites," he commented hugging the older but younger looking woman.

"Oh, you know I only said that for Serenity's benefit," she joked hugging his tightly before pulling back abruptly. "I knew you were coming, I've been running up and down these halls to get tonight's celebration in order, but was it just because of homesickness or something else?"

"Something else, what are you talking about?"

"Well about Serenity," at this Endymion sharpened his senses and without his knowledge his heart beat as well.

"What are you talking about Luna?" Andrew asked with a somewhat guarded smile.

"Well didn't you know, Serenity's getting married." That was all it took to kill to men at one time a word, 'married.' "I just heard myself." Luna continued, "I know the Queen was in negotiations with Diamond-"

"Diamond," Endymion and Seiya echoed, bringing about a look from Luna and causing both men to glare at each other.

"Yes, Serenity's in her room right now crying up a storm with Ami and Mina."

"Mina." An all too eager silver haired Kunzite asked, "You're sure it was Mina."

"Well of course I am sure."

"And you're sure Serenity said 'married,'" Andrew asked worriedly.

"Well I'm not deaf, darlings I heard it clear as day. You can ask her for yourselves you know where her room-" That was all the invitation that was needed as Endymion followed Seiya as they ran down the hall closely followed by Andrew and Kunzite. Jadeite and Nephrite were left to bow with awkward looks upon there faces before they themselves hurried down the hall.

((((Serenity's room))))

"O.k. who else is tired of crying," Mina asked rubbing the palms of her hands into her eyes.

"You're right this is silly," Ami responded drying her own tears with tissue Serenity had brought in from the bathroom.

"No Ami, you're wrong," the silver haired princess scolded lightly, with her hand on Ami's should. "Sometimes a girl needs a good cry. There is nothing silly or wrong with that."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "Well than after a good cry this doctor prescribes chocolate! Agreed?"

With a cheer of approval the girls made there way out of the room deciding it best to find Lita and Raye to join in the therapeutic dealings of chocolate.

((((Five Minutes Later In Serenity's Room))))

"There not here!"

"We can see that Seiya thank you," Endymion's voice dripped with sarcasm. "So where are they now?"

"What time is it?" Andrew asked still out of breath from there run.

"It's 11:25 p.m." Kunzite supplied quickly.

Andrew repeated the numbers to himself silently thinking back on his life in the palace, "Lita! Lita should know where they are and she always trains from ten to eleven thirty in the east wing training room." The Prince supplied with a smiled.

"Can we get there in five minutes?" Jadeite asked aloud.

"If we run," Seiya answered being the first to leave the hall only to be followed by the rest of the boys.

((((East Wing Training Room))))

With little effort the brunette fought off her male counter part flinging him over her should and into the wall behind her, "So let me get this straight," her voice clearly held skepticism as she whipped the sweat from her forehead. "Serenity's getting married and that's why you've been crying in her room for a good hour in her room and now you want-" she gave a grunt of surprise as her assailant attacked her from behind placing her in a firm chock hold. Rolling her eyes in irritation she elbowed the man in the chest grabbed his hand, as it's grip around her neck loosened, and flipped him in front of her slamming her foot securely over his chest before he could catch his breath.

Ami winced and looked away while Mina and Serenity barely bated there eyes. The Amazon finished by placing her forest green heeled boot over his neck making sure his chances of escape were none.

"You know you could give them a fighting chance," Mina commented dryly.

"I've tried," Lita shot back in an off hand manner, "There's no fun in it."

"No fun for whom?" Serenity asked with a smile, Lita just shrugged off the comment.

"Anyway, so now you want to have a chocolate fest." Lita asked getting back on topic, "to celebrate Serenity's 'marriage.'"

"Yeah that's about it," Ami answered still not able to watch the beaten man attempt to escape, it was a valiant effort, valiant but totally useless. There was only one way that man was standing up and that was whenever Lita wanted him to, he's just currently in denial.

"Sure I'm game, just let me finish up here, I'll be done in a minute, then I'll shower and meet you at the temple."

"The Fire Temple?" Mina asked as they walked out.

"Yeah Raye says she saw a vision she wants to check on, so just go to the kitchens get the junk and I'll meet you there."

"Hey now," Mina reprimanded, "chocolate is not junk it is greatness and an amazing, thou lesser of the two, substitute for sex." There was a moment of silence where even the man on the floor didn't move, even other parties present stood still while the information was processed only broken by Ami.

"I had sex."

"…" Lets just say you could drop a pin and it'd echo off the walls.

"Chocolate is no substitute," it seemed that was all the male population that were also in the training room needed to continue there sparing. Even in the man on the floor renewed his struggle…his ever hopeless struggle.

With a moan from Mina as she stretched the girls were back on there way to the kitchens.

((((Hallway leading to the kitchen))))

"So did you really have sex?" the blond boom shell asked casually.

"Yes, it was very nice."

"You like the guy," Serenity asked in the same causal tone Ami and Mina used.

"No."

Mina and Serenity exchanged worried looks behind the good doctors back before she announced, "I think I love him."

((((Training room of the East Wing Five Minutes Later))))

"Here…we…made…it," Andrew announced with an out g breath smile. "They should be inside," he continued as they straightened themselves out and caught there breath.

"Hey there's a sign on the door," Jadeite noticed before reading it aloud, "'don't stand behind.' Don't stand behind? Why no-" His question was effective cut off by the body that flew though the door and on to of him.

Bravely sticking his head into the door way to see or at least get an idea as to how a man managed to fly into his friend General Nephrite was greeted by the sight of a brunette Amazon holding her own against five other men with easy and amazingly almost his same height though no where near as built or muscular as far as he could tell through her uniform short green skirt and white form fitting upper body suit. Her hair a bundle of curls running wild around her with emerald eyes more alive than he's ever seen any before.

Eyes that he'd gladly spend a life time getting lost in.

((((Back in the Shuttle))))

"This is ridiculous I shouldn't have to hide from my daughter I did nothing wrong!" So with his mind set the King of Jupiter made his first step in, true it was a step back but at least it was a step. His second step however was interrupted with a small groan from behind him.

Holding in a girlish squeal he turned to see who gave his heart a potential attack only to find a small dark haired boy hidden in the crawl space under a row of sits.

"Well hello there little one and where did you come?"

His first response was another groan and stomachs rumble, "I'm hunger."

"Well than let's get you something to eat then shall we," the brown haired king bent down gentle picking up the child and exiting the shuttle.

"You're really really big mister…"

"I eat my vegetables." He responded in a matter a fact tone.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Author's Notes: I hope you like it and remember there are many and always will be grammatical errors. Enjoy and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Accidents Happen

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't sue!

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! Thanks a lot for the commentary I love it so much! And, I hope you like this next chapter and don't forget to review.

Chapter 10

((((Training Room))))

She blinked once twice three times before she believed her eyes, "ANDREW! Is it really you?" the Amazon questioned while embracing the prince in a fierce hug.

"Yes it's me, Lita. It's good to see you," the blond returned the hug, smiling at his young friend. "How have you been?" Looking at the man that had accidentally collided with Jadeite he commented, "I see you're still picking on the weaker sex."

"Hey, someone's got to keep you animals in line," She added with a laugh, "left on your own under the false impression that you are the stronger sex you would do no better then to wag constant battle."

"Not all men are animals I can assure you my lady," Nephrite interrupted with a smile gentle taking her hand and placing a kiss upon her gloved knuckles.

"Well, well, well who have you been associating yourself with Andrew?"

"Oh excuse me, Lita this is His majesty the Prince of Earth Endymion, the one you assaulted with a body is General Jadeite, the man to your left with silver hair is General Kunzite and the gentleman defending man kind from your vicious and unfounded comments is General Nephrite. And, of course you already know Seiya."

"My lady," Seiya bowed respectfully to the woman above him in rank.

"Scum bag." The brunette acknowledged flatly. Though Lita was a firm believer in forgiveness she wasn't very into forgiving Ambassadors who lead her princess into believe he cares for her only to leave her the moment he can have her.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Andrew cleared his throat, "Um, Lita we're actually looking for Serenity do you know where she is?"

"Oh yes the bride to be," Lita answered sarcastically with a slight laugh.

"You mean she's really getting married!" Seiya demand.

"What are you talking about ingrate?"

"Lita," Endymion addressed politely, "We had heard earlier from Lady Luna that upon entering Serenity's chamber she found the girls crying announcing that Serenity was to be married. And, her thoughts on the matter were that she'd heard nothing prier to the incident of such a thing but that she knew your queen was in negotiations with a man named Diamond."

"Do you know anything about this?" Kunzite added.

Lita blinked away her shock before answering, "Well, I tell you what I know but for a price." Upon stating her demands the Senshi of lighting reentered her training grounds only sparing a glace back to see Andrew smiling as he removed his jacket.

"Andrew what is she talking about?" the short haired blond, Jadeite, asked with a mischievous look as Andrew tucked away the chain around his neck and loosened his caller.

"Nothing really, just some tradition we have."

"And that would be?" Kunzite asked.

"It'll only take a moment," Andrew replied with a confidant smile as he watched Lita playfully crack her knuckles while he removed his ring.

"Wait a minute your going to fight her," Endymion exclaimed. "This is ridiculous you can't do that!"

"Why not?" Lita interrupted.

"Because I'd like to," Nephrite voiced, "If you'd allow me the pleasure, my lady."

She but her lip to hold in her smile, "If Andrew doesn't disagree I don't mind."

"Alright than," Andrew agreed with a little bit of a pout, "I don't mind."

((((Kitchens))))

"Mister," a small voice wined from his place next to the king of Jupiter who was currently standing on a stole searching the cabinets for food, "did you find food yet?"

"No not yet," the larger man answered truthfully having come up with cabinets full of nothing but dishes. From the corner of his eyes he saw the little one beside him shudder and with a knowing smile he removed his own floor length fur cape and dropped it upon the unsuspecting child.

HE gave a small squeak of surprise before Damien felt secure in the fact that the fur object would not eat him. "Are you alright," the king asked.

"I can't see." Was all the dark haired boy could answer before he attempted to remove himself from under the massive cap only resulting in the young prince removing himself from there room with out either the king or himself noticing.

((((Hall Way))))

"I'm glade Lita managed to make so many brownies yesterday," Mina admitted, "We have enough chocolate to last us the night.

"But why did she make so many?"

"Oh that's right Serenity you and Mina haven't been around to here it."

"Hear what Ami?" Mina asked removing a candy bar from the picnic basket they'd packed for the trip to Cherry Hill temple which lay in the gardens.

"I just don't understand," Ami admitted taking another bit of the chocolate bar she'd grabbed from the kitchen earlier. "One minute I have everything in control and the next were on top of the bed. I didn't mean for it to happen so fast, I wanted my relationship with Zoi to be special…"

"Sleeping with him doesn't make the relationship any less special, Ami" Mina commented. Munching on her own candy bar. "If anything it could strength the relationship and you've got to give the man credit he said that he wants to be with you and he didn't want anyone else to have you."

"Mina's right that should count for something," Serenity agreed, "Anyway how close were you and General Kunzite Mina. The last time I say you to together you were dragging the man back into your room."

Ami blushed at the implications where as Mina simply took a bigger bit of chocolate. "It doesn't matter were it was going because it's dead now anyway." Her voice held regret and sorrow.

"Why is that?" Ami asked.

"Come on Ami you know just as well as I do any man that finds out I'm the General of the most powerful army this side of the Milky Way just wants to be friends."

"But what do you want," the silver haired princess asked in a serious tone.

"…I want him," the blond could barely hold her tears as they made there way through the gardens into the forest an up the seemingly endless flights of stair to the home of the fire priestess and there best friend Ray.

((((((((((((Training Room)))))))))))))

"I hope I didn't hurt you," Nephrite admitted from his place over the lightning scout, having just pinned her to the ground. His hands held hers over Lita's head and her waist was safely under…well him. "You're the first opponent I've actually enjoyed pinning, no offense."

"Not at all," it was her turn to admit as she smiled a Cheshire cat smile.

"I suppose I win then."

"I have to disagree."

"On what grounds."

With sweet smile still in place she took hold of his wrist and lifted her legs to knee him in the back hard enough to hurt him, not break him, just enough to cause him to loosen his grip on her so she could flip him over her and into the wall.

And with a triumphant shout of "I win!" the Lighting scout made her way to the temple calling over her shoulder, "We'll be at the temple."

Author's Notes: This is just a little something to keep you entertained while I finish up the rest of the chapter, the next up date will be bigger, promise! But still tell me what you think, I'm adding something of a big, if not, a huge love triangle! You're going to die when you read this!


	11. Chapter 11

Accidents Happen

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't sue!

Author's Notes: I don't know what the hell is wrong with me but I really haven't been in the mood to write for a really long time, even now I'm just not in the mood to write so I'm writing anyway. Hope you like!

Chapter 11

((((Temple))))

They were worst than when they'd left her in the training room, it was actually quite ridiculous, even poor Ami had joined in on the cry fest and it looked like Raye wasn't far behind.

"Men are just stupid!" the always articulate doctor voiced with tears in her eyes and chocolate in her small hands.

They sat on the over sized silk pillows thrown about the room sweets of every kind surrounding them and one very sweaty priestess who's raven colored hair was tied messily behind her head as she tried to console each girl by ranting at them about the uselessness of men and the usefulness of batter powered (Ahem) tools before she noticed Lita.

"Oh, Lita thank the gods you're here!" Raising from her knees she made her way from the Japanese style room, within her temple. "Can you…um…make sure none of them kill themselves I need a shower."

"Sure, I'm sorry if we stopped your meditation."

The priestess blushed recalling what her vision from the fire had entailed and excused herself to the hot springs to the left of the house.

((((Raye))))

The wind was gentle as it pushed and pulled at the infinite amount of bamboo surrounding the red roofed temple, its lime green leaves mixed with the cherry blossom pelts of the one giant cherry blossom tree that stood in front of the temple.

With natural grace the miko made her way to the left of the small, but humble temple, where her ponds of hot spring water lay; her small basket of bath products in hand.

Reaching her destination, slowly she released herself from her thick red bottom attire before removing her white top and unwrapping her breast. The tie of her hair was the last to go releasing her raven silk locks which worked as her cape to cover her.

Her blush was back in full force recalling her visions as of late. A man, always the same man, his face hidden in shadow but his short blond locks clear as day. Sometimes it was the haunting look of blue eyes that held her, she suspected they were his. Just the image of him invoked her inner fire, but she tried to resist.

'This is ridiculous, I'm a priestess! Where's my self control? My purity! My resolve!'

She groaned at her own ignorance to the answer as she finished shampooing her hair and sunk herself into the water.

((((The generals, Endymion, Andrew and Seiya))))

At this point even Andrew was unbuttoning his shirt and had his jacked left open having long forgotten the immense size of the Moon Palace and having long lost the stamina to walk its expansive lot.

"How…many…more…steps..?" a very tired Jadeite asked between puffs of breath, jacket tied around his waist shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and buttons undone to show his chest with a clear line of sweat down the back of it.

"I…think we're almost there." Seiya answered looking the most composed of them all but still at a loss for breath as they all sat down on the temple steps to catch there breaths. All except for the Earth Prince.

"That's what you said five hundred steps ago," the dark haired prince snapped brushing past his companions to keep walking.

"Doesn't he ever stop," a testy ambassador grounded out.

All the generals answered in earnest, "NO!"

"At least not when he's after something he wants," Andrew added in a light tone.

"I just hope she's worth it." Kunzite voiced his prayer, not only for his prince but himself as well.

"She is." Seiya answered as he rose from the stone steps to continue walking.

Kunzite took that to answer both his voiced and unvoiced question as they all got up to continue walking.

((((30 minutes later (same group))))

"Ah, I'd thought we'd never make it," Nephrite answered honestly.

"Yes, well now that we're all here," Andrew began jokingly, seeing as Endymion had made it up the steps ahead of them and was now entering the temple, "why don't we see if we can't get our self selves something to drink?"

"I very much agree," Jadeite answered taking a look at the peaceful place now surrounding them, with senses alert yet eyes closed he concentrated on finding water with his spirit. "Left."

"What was that, Jadeite," Kunzite turned to his friend to find the blond general missing.

((((Back inside of the Temple))))

"So let me get this straight" the goddess of lighting stated with annoyances. "None of you are really upset, you're all just crying because you feel a little…upset."

Mina nodded in agreement confessing, "I'm upset because I lied to Kunzite, I never got to tell him the truth, and other than tomorrow I might never get to see him again."

"And I'm upset because I…Zoicite and myself," the young doctor blushed brilliantly before continuing, "I'm just a little nervous about how this is going to work between us because he's leaving today."

"Wait a minute," confusion painted the moon princess's, "How come you can't see Kunzite today Mina?"

Removing the brownie from the reach of her mouth Mina answered, "There arrival was pushed back until tomorrow. I checked the docking bay schedulable this morning."

"What are you talking about?" Lita asked picking up the mess around them, "I saw the earth people not more than half and hour ago, they were looking for you all, I told them we were going to be here."

"Oh…" was all Mina said before understand as to how they would all see them came into mind, surrounded by and cover in chocolate while pigging out.

Shrieks could be heard coming from inside the large temple as the girls hurried around the small room cleaning up the mess they'd made and making sure the appearance was expectable.

"I'll tell Raye to get out of the hot spring!" Mina volunteer running out of the room.

"I'll put the rest of the sweets in the temple kitchens," Ami called out.

"I'll help you," Lita called out as she picked up the remaining sweets the blue haired doctor could not.

"I'll grab the broom from outside…"Serenity smiled when she turned around to find she was talking to herself. With a sigh she turned back around and opened the temple sliding door to find herself face to face with the one man she didn't know how to face causing her to stumble back in surprise.

"Serenity," he expected upon finding her he would call out to her in anger or hurt or even indifference but it came out soft and sweet at the sight of her. The fierce and ferrous fem meet on the ground of his home was not what meet his eyes.

Questions that once burned at the tip of his tongue to be said slowly subsided as he knelt before the gorgeous creature before him. Where once a mound of spun gold lay now silver moon streams stayed but the hairs length had not changed. From the orbs of light blue diamond now eyes of silver blue purple swirls stayed. The dress, flawless white, looked to be of a liquid material that covered the lithe form of a princess he so wished to call his own.

A goddess in her own right, red eyes and all, were all the thoughts Endymion could think taking his angel's face in his hands.

Kissing the tears at the corners of both eyes he whispered to her, "Why are you crying?"

'It couldn't be, this wasn't the Endymion I left on Earth this was not that boy she fought with days ago this was not that boy this was a man…a man who saw her as the woman she wished to be seen as to be loved as,' she thought.

"I lied," she said.

"You lied." He repeated.

She nodded crying more tears, "I lied to someone I didn't want to, to people I didn't want to. We were never fated to meet intentionally so it happened accidentally and though I never meant to hurt anyone I might have. Though I wasn't supposed to feel anything…I have felt something. And, though I really wasn't supposed to do something," her hand brushed over his lips before pulling away embarrassed, "I did it. I don't know if he'll understand..."

"What do you want this man to understand? What did you do that wasn't supposed to be done?" Nuzzling his face into Serenity's hair the dark haired prince inhaled the sweet sent of her before placing his lips over her ears. "What were you not suppose to feel…what do you feel?"

His tone was breathy but deep and she shivered as the very sound of it shook her core. "I…" her own tone was breathless and she bit her lip trying to control herself, with no conscious effort she arched her back pressing herself into the Earth Prince.

"You…" He repeated his voice still reverberating through her body from the ear he whispered in to the toes she sat on. She only just noticed his hands had trailed down to her waist, possessively at her waist.

The foreign yet all too familiar sensation of need rose from her depths, her hands slowly massaged at his neck, his shoulders. Purple blue eyes turned hard steal and simple cares turned instinctual with need.

"Tell me Serenity tell me everything…" Endymion's deep voice begged.

"I need you," she whispered with urge. Neither was sure at which point they had made it to the mound of pillows in the corner of the room but Endymion lay atop Serenity pressing his lean form into her softer one and neither questioned it as her lips laid claim over his own in passions most ancient dance.

He groaned in gratitude of her forwardness as his hands roamed over her without thought to propriety or the fact that his friends were probably spying on them Endymion let instinct take over finding himself barely able to hold himself up by his knees as his hands held her. When the kiss could no longer hold a trail of liquid fire was left along his neck by the princess below him. "Serenity…what are you doing to me?"

It was a question not meant to be answered and only asked in the heat of passion but it was all it took to melt steal into its usual cool water colors stopping her in her tracks long enough for the prince to take notice.

"Serenity?"

Fresh tears made themselves known, they were not like the ones before them, and Endymion noticed these eyes held anguish, sorrow, and shame.

"I'm…I am so sorry. We…I" she crawled out from under him holding herself. "I should not be here…you…" She took a breath as she stood with Endymion following suit.

"Serenity calm down," he tried to near her only to have the princess back herself into the wall.

"You are not safe with me, please," Instincts be damned she held herself in check as he neared her of his own will.

"How am I not safe with you Serenity? What's wrong, tell me." He had answered in a bit of a laugh at first but with her fear of him, it seemed, only increasing his voice took a more serious tone.

"I should not have kissed you, Endy." Guilt riddled her at his hurt expression. "I wanted to, but I shouldn't have."

That brought the life back into his eyes or at the hope, "why shouldn't you have kissed me?"

"Because," she wanted to yell at him for that stupid boyish smile that seemed to be screwed onto his face.

"Because what?" the prince of Earth insisted.

"Because she's going to get married," a third voice called as the owner of said voice stepped into the room.

Author's Notes: HAHAHAHAHA! Now that's a cliff hanger if I ever saw one! Hope you like this chapter I know its not much and yes it might be a little confusing but I'm trying so tell me what you think.

P.S

So sorry for taking so long! So super sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

Accidents Happen

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the Characters but the story is 100 mine!

Author's Notes: Ladies and gentle men, I'M BACK! So sorry for the long sabbatical but life turns in torrents for me and I've only now washed up on sturdy land for some air. Though lord knows they'll be a hell of a time now that I have school starting again. Thanks bunches for you reviews, there what keep me writing more, so this ones for all you faithful readers who feed a lowly writers small tiny weenie little ego.

Chapter 12

The words seemed to echo off the shine walls and painfully in his heart as Endymion pulled Serenity to her feet to stand beside him and face the very unwelcome presence of the intruder who stood in the shadow.

Serenity recognized the figure immediately and the anger that radiated off it, so her voice was steady when if a bit curious when she spook, "What are you doing here?"

"I was told I could find you here, why are you alone with this human," the one word was said with disgusted as if it left a bad taste in the mouth. "Are you not betrothed to another?" As if knowing, the answer wouldn't be pleasing to hear the intruder reached for the sword which lay hanging off the standard issue belt of knights with high rank.

As if to answer the unspoken challenge Endymion reached for his own sword; drawing it out slowly with deliberate control. He still couldn't see the intruders face but from what he could gather of the conversation the knight seemed to be an acquaintance of Serenity's. Though acquaintance or not if the knight wanted a fight it was a fight Endymion would give.

A moment of panic passed through her eyes before the young princess could control it, 'what are so worried about, children often played ruff before becoming the best of friends,' Serenity told herself firmly before speaking again on the matter that was a direct result of the crossing of swords.

"I'm not betrothed to anyone." Endymion didn't know how good words could sound before those.

"So someone that's not you betrothed has put hands on you?"

The question was said with such so deceptively calm and conversation tone that Serenity answered yes before she realized that was the wrong answer as her favorite knight lunged at Endymion taking both of themselves through the shire shrine wood and paper sliding doors and into the court yard.

It took a second for Serenity to realize what had actually happen before her turned and shouted after them. "Haruka, wait, don't kill him!" The scream was out of her mouth before her brain could tell her heart that Haruka would never…almost …possible never kill someone in her presence without Serenity's direct order. But, as the young princess ran for the entrance of the shrine with only the sound of swords clashing to comfort her as to Endymion still being alive she left more of the warrior in her behind to become more of a princess fearing for her prince.

Author's Notes: I know it's short and that sucks and I am sorry but I traveled a lot this summer, something I had no idea I was going to do until I got a job to pay for the whole thing. I've just started writing Chapter 13; give it a week to be up. As for 'A Knight for a Prince' I wrote the middle and ending of the next chapter I'm just trying to write a good beginning now. HAHA…kind of out of order I know but I just had a great idea for everything but the beginning so that might not come out to great. Anyway I promise I'll up date my Harry Potter stories before midterms.

P.S. Incase you were wonder Haruka was the 'intruder,' I thought it'd be cute to do that since she's the only person you guys didn't think would show up. That's also why I kept calling her the intruder until the end; I wanted to keep you guys guessing.

Love, Hugs, and Kisses I'll write you guys again soon! And, I swear I will finish all, if not most, of my stories!


End file.
